The Knock Out
by writers365block
Summary: Amy suggests that Ste needs a way to let off some steam. He's not so sure until he experiences first hand the addictive combination of pleasure & pain on offer at the local boxing gym. Stendan obviously. Expect bad language, a little bit of drama & of course the boys getting down & sweaty - purely in the name of health and fitness, of course...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So I promised myself that I wouldn't post this a) before I had finished it and b) without making progress on NLB (which I will up date eventually, I just can't promise when), but I was working on this today and couldn't wait any longer!**

 **It's set in a not unfamiliar Hollyoaks world though not really canon. Aiming for longer than a one-shot but probs not as long as a full on saga, but we'll see how it goes...**

 **THE KNOCK OUT**

Chapter 1

'Yoga? Are you being serious?'

'Come on Ste! You said you'd do whatever it takes. It's meant to relax you, you know, get rid of stress..' He could read between the lines of what Amy was saying. 'You haven't been yourself lately. I'm worried you're going to start hurting yourself…or me again,' she added quietly.

'I meant it when I said I'd do whatever it takes, right? But I'm not going to hurt you ever again and I'm not going to some poxy yoga class!'

'Just think of all the hot women in skimpy clothing. I'm giving you a free pass to go and perv on them. You should be pleased!

He really had meant it when he had promised to sort himself out. There was no way he was going back to taking his anger out on the mother of his kids, but there was no way she was going to convince him to do this. And he couldn't exactly tell her that the incentive of watching all the yummy mummies in their leggings really wasn't doing it for him. If only she knew the real reason he had been so distant and snappy recently. Thank god she didn't. The kiss with Doug had meant nothing. He kept telling himself that it had only happened because they were such good friends, had spent so much time together supporting each other through starting their own business. And he wasn't… neither of them was…

'Tell him Cheryl,' Amy's voice snapped him back to reality.

'What's that love?' Cheryl replied, her mass of blonde curls appearing in the doorway as her stilettoed feet he clattered into the deli.

'I'm trying to convince Ste that a bit of exercise would be good for'im, you know, help him de-stress.' The sympathetic squeeze she gave his arm as she spoke certainly wasn't helping. It felt more like a tourniquet.

'That's a great idea, love.'

'See!' Amy threw a smug glance towards him.

'I mean, the only exercise I get these days is trying to get down the stairs in these heels but our Bren swears by it. And if a bit of boxing and lifting all those weights can keep him on the right side of human then it gets my vote!'

'Yeah boxing and lifting weights, not a bleeding yoga class full of women!' Ste protested.

'Hey, I've got an idea love. If you'd rather do some more manly exercise, why don't you go and see our Brendan? I'm sure he'd be glad to give you a few pointers, maybe even a few personal training sessions?'

'That's really kind Cheryl but I don't think we can really afford…'

'Nonsense love, I'll give him a call now. Let him know to expect you. And don't worry, I'll tell him to make sure he does you a good deal, mates rates so no arguments.'

'Honestly Cheryl, you don't need to do that. It's fine, I'll give the yoga a try, I'm sure it'll be great.'

'You've changed your tune!' He wasn't sure if Amy sounded more smug or shocked. What he didn't like to say was that he'd only seen Brendan once from a distance, and that had been enough to terrify him.

'Well, Brendan must be dead busy, running that place as well as the club, mustn't he?' He was floundering as he tried to cover up his real feelings. 'And I'm not sure I'm really cut out for boxing or anything like that..'

'I would say you could pay him back in paninis but you definitely wouldn't be able to afford that. Knowing our Bren and his appetite, he'd eat you out of house and home!'

Ste laughed nervously while Amy remained smugly oblivious.

'Ta for this love,' Cheryl picked up the coffee cup waiting for her at the end of the counter. She plucked the biggest cake sampler on the counter as she headed towards the door. 'Gotta run. I'll tell Bren to expect you after work.'

xxxxxx

'So, how was it?'

'Yeah, good actually.' Although he had hated every moment of the training session, for some reason he couldn't stop a smile creeping over his lips when he thought back to on the evening. It must be those exercise hormones or something Brendan had told him about.

'Aw Ste!' Amy squeezed him into an almost suffocating hug. 'I knew it would be good idea!'

Brendan's boxing gym was in a converted warehouse on the other side of town, down by the canal. The area was rough and disused, and the building itself appeared as imposing as the owner had done on that solitary occasion Ste had seen him

As he pushed through the doors he could already hear the smack of gloves and the squeaking of shoes as feet and fists pummelled into solid substance. The thought made him shiver. The air smelt metallic and damp, adding to the uncompromising, masculine atmosphere.

Ste was now even less convinced than he had been earlier that this was a good idea, if that was even possible. There had been enough violence in his life already. Maybe yoga really was a better idea after all. He was about to turn on his heel before anyone noticed his arrival, feeling desperate all of a sudden for some fresh air, when he collided with a large pair of breasts.

'Careful love!' The words came through pursed lips that shined with a thick layer of deep red gloss. His immediate thought was how out of place this stunning brunette dressed in skin tight black lycra and sky-high heels looked in such a stark, industrial setting. He wondered whether Amy would have been so encouraging of his sporting endeavours if she'd known that women like this hung about the place. She wasn't exactly the wholesome, unthreatening yoga mum that he thought Amy would have had in mind.

'What's the matter with you? Cat got your tongue?'

'No I was just…' She was staring at him expectantly, eyebrows arched. 'Brendan,' he finally managed to spit out with something of a stutter. 'I was looking for Brendan.'

The woman chuckled to herself.

'That's funny, usually people pull that face after they've been in the ring with Brendan, not before! You must be Ste. Cheryl told me you were coming. I'm Mitzeee. Three e's. Come with me.' She flicked her head towards a door on the far side of the room.

They pushed through into a large office where a tall figure was knocking seven bells out of a private punchbag.

Ste was suddenly aware that he was staring and had to force himself to blink. The man was topless, the harsh lighting emphasised his lean, glistening torso.

'Brendan, love. This is Ste.'

Mitzeee thrust him in the man's direction. Brendan glowered at him through half-closed lids as if assessing him, calculating his attack. As Ste dropped his eyes down out of the firing line he couldn't keep his eyes off the beads of sweat that were teasing down the cleft in the man's chest and into the thick, downy hair of his torso.

'Steven.' Brendan pulled off his glove and held out his bandaged hand.

'It's just Ste, actually. Ow!' The man had practically crunched the bones of his hand as he shook it.

'Steven then. Good.' He turned and picked up a towel from the desk then pulled a plain white t-shirt over his head. His accent as he had spoken was softer than his sister's, no hint of her shrillness, his words dripping from his tongue like caramel.

'I'll leave you boys to get acquainted,' Mitzeee said as she turned towards the door. Ste could have sworn that she had thrown a knowing wink in Brendan's direction as she left, the beginnings of a smirk playing across her lips. Was his discomfort really that entertaining?

'Right, let's get you started.' Brendan grabbed Ste's bag from his limp grasp and chucked it in the corner.

Brendan proceeded to put Ste through paces that he didn't even know he had. He was breathing hard and sweat was pouring from his brow. He now realised why those 80s gym bunnies wore those ridiculous headbands. Not even the kitchen during a heatwave had him dripping like this. It was torture.

Just when he thought he couldn't take another second, Brendan stood up, slapped his hands together as though clearing dirt from them and said, 'All done.'

Ste's shoulders visibly dropped with relief.

'Warm-up's over kid. Time to make a fighter outta ya.'

Ste was too out of breath even to manage a protest. That was only the warm up? This was worse than he had feared.

Before long, Brendan had bandaged up Ste's hands, secured on a pair of gloves and demonstrated the basic stance and fundamental boxing shots. It didn't look too hard. What was all the fuss about?

For the next 30 minutes, Brendan stood before Ste barking out combinations for him to punch into the pads Brendan held in his hands. By the time they were done, Ste's arms felt like jelly. He was struggling to hold them up. The gloves felt like they were lined with lead.

'Well, at least you've got the build for it.' Brendan had looked Ste up and and down during a quick breather. The intensity of his gaze sent a fresh flush of warmth surging over Ste's cheeks. He hoped it went unnoticed, given his sweaty state.

Ste had always been so ashamed of his body. But if Brendan said so then maybe this was something he could be good at after all. 'That's if we can put some muscle onto those scrawny chicken arms of yours,' he added. Or not.

'Hey! I'll show you scrawny!' He went to hit the pad that Brendan was holding with all his might, blow after blow - jab, jab, cross, jab, jab cross, thud, thud, thud. But this boxing was harder than it looked. The faster he tried to do it, the more he felt more like he was flailing, trying to keep himself above choppy water, a drowning man.

'Feisty for a slip of a thing, aren't we? I like that!' Brendan wasn't even trying to hold back his amusement.

The older man's laughter sent Ste pushing and shoving his arms once again into the pad with all the might he could muster. The outburst was short-lived though, as his lack of fitness began to tell again almost within seconds. He bent forwards and put his unwieldy, gloved hands on his knees, letting his head hang as he desperately tried to get his breath back.

'Alright then Bambi. Enough for tonight.' Brendan threw a towel at him that he just about managed to keep hold of between his gloves. 'Same time tomorrow!' He shouted as he turned and walked off back into his office.

'So tell me all about it!' Amy sat down next to him as though she was interrogating him for gossip.

'Thought I was going to die, Ames. And that Brendan, he's well scary. But…'

'But what?!'

'It was... good…'

'I knew it! So you're going back then?'

He reflected back on the evening. Pleasure and pain. Such an addictive combination. That smile he couldn't help crept back across his lips.

'Yeah I think I just might.'

Amy had cuddled up closer to him in bed that night than she had done in weeks.

'Sorry Ames, I'm exhausted.'

It was a lousy excuse and he knew it. It had been weeks since they'd fucked, months even, but as he kissed her hair he could hear her murmur as she turned over and let him him spoon her instead. She was happy enough. He could make her happy. So why didn't that feel like enough?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews for the first chapter! I love hearing your feedback and it's amazing to know that there are still people out there that are as Stendan** **obsessed** **as I am! I'm really enjoying writing this story while I've (finally) had some free time this** **weekend** **so thought I'd get a little more out to you while I'm on a roll. Enjoy - and let me** **know** **what you think... WBx**

 **Chapter 2**

After a week of nightly sessions at the gym, Ste was finally feeling like he was getting the hang of it.

Just as he got to the gym the next Monday night he'd received a text from Brendan to let him know he was running a few minutes late. No matter, it would give Ste time to get changed out his work clothes, run through a quick warm up and get his gloves on.

He smiled to himself as he considered how even in just a week he felt transformed. Sure, he was still terrified of the Irishman, but he was getting used to this boxing lark. He even felt like he might not keel over with exhaustion after the first minute anymore.

He flushed with pride as he remembered the compliment - albeit backhanded - that Brendan had paid him during their last session on Friday.

Ste had made the mistake during their first session of telling Brendan that the only exercise he had done since school was trying to keep up with Leah.

'Not bad, Steven.' Brendan had said after their final round on the pads. 'You might even be able to keep up with that wee girl of yours by Christmas.' Despite the familiar wave of irritation Ste felt at Brendan's constant taunting, he couldn't help but smile and flush when he caught the glint in the other man's eye.

He could get used to this, he had thought to himself - the banter, the testosterone-laced sweat, the companionship that felt so different to anything he had experienced with Amy or Doug, away from the nagging, the responsibilities, the feeling that he was always doing what everyone else wanted or expected of him, without stopping to breathe, let alone consider whether he wanted those same things, too. Of course he was at Brendan's beck and call while they trained, but that was different somehow, wasn't it?

He was daydreaming and humming to himself happily when Brendan finally arrived.

'What on Earth are you doing, Steven?' He sounded exasperated and amused in equal measure.

'What does it look like? Tryna put these wrap thingies on.' Ste held out his hands like it was obvious.

'It looks like there's been an explosion in Tutankhamun's sarcophagus.'

'You what?'

'The Pharaoh mummy? Never mind. Here, give it here.' Brendan grabbed Ste's arm before he had time to protest.

'Oh yeah, our Leah was learning about them the other week. Something about pulling brains out through their noses. Sounded dead gross to me but the kids loved it. She wants me to take her down to London to some big museum, but Amy said it would have to be a Christmas present. I can't say no to that face of hers though, can I?'

'Other hand.'

'Oh, sorry.' He realised that Brendan had finished bandaging his right hand and was waiting for Ste to give him his other one. 'Talking too much again, wasn't I?'

'Um-hum. You might wanna save that breath Steven. I know just the thing to shut you up…'

There was something low in Brendan's voice that made Ste shiver. Was that a threat or a promise? So many lines had started to blur since he had started coming here: pleasure or pain… What he shouldn't want and what he couldn't help himself but want. What occupied his mind for so much of the day and night but he couldn't let himself think about...

Ste found himself drifting off again as Brendan methodically wrapped the bandage around his knuckles. There was something soothing and slightly mesmerising about watching Brendan's hands work, preparing Ste for the boxing gloves to come. It felt almost like it did when Leah insisted on brushing his hair - except it wasn't like that at all, was it? Especially not when Brendan was standing so close he could smell the fresh sweat on him, feel the heat coming off his body, the pheromones…

Ste chanced at glance at the man's face from under his eyelashes, keeping his head down low enough that he hoped Brendan wouldn't notice him looking if he were to take his eyes off what he was doing for a moment. Ste hadn't noticed before how blue Brendan's eyes were. He had been too overwhelmed with fear at their seemingly dark intensity to pay proper attention. But this close up, while Brendan was calm and focused, there was something warm and surprisingly human to his face that made Ste want to reach out and touch him…

Ste realised with a jolt that Brendan was clicking his fingers in front of his eyes.

'Earth to Steven.'

'Oh sorry. Just got a lot on my mind.'

Brendan looked at him with his hands on his hips as though he waiting on an explanation as to what was so important. Ste was sure Brendan Brady of all people wouldn't want to hear about his personal dramas, but there was something in his eyes that told Ste he wouldn't be able to fob him off. And holding his words in wasn't one of Ste's strong points.

'Doug's gone back to America for a bit so I'm guna be on me own in the deli. I can't see how I'm guna manage finishing everything there and training after, especially I'll have t'open up first thing too.'

'Hmmm.' Brendan narrowed his eyes and tilted his head as he looked at Ste pensively. Ste shifted slightly, uncomfortable under the intensity of his gaze.

After an exasperating pause Brendan finally said, 'Don't think you're getting out of it that easily.'

'I'm not!' He couldn't help but pout.

'What time do you open?'

'Yer what?'

'I said, what time do you open Steven? In the morning. The deli.'

'Half seven. But I've got to be there by half six to make sure everything's prepped for the day.'

'Fine. I'll meet you here at five in that case.'

'What d'yer mean?'

'For god's sake, Steven. What's wrong with you tonight? I said I'll meet you at five. Here. For our training. Get it in first thing.'

'Really? You'd do that?'

Brendan's expression remained blank, as though it was nothing out of the ordinary.

'Sure. Why not. Can't have you slacking, can we? I'm at the club til at least three most night anyway, so I'll meet you after.'

'Ok, if you're sure…' Ste broke into a grin that didn't shift from his face for the rest of the evening, not matter what Brendan threw at him.

xxxxx

They stuck to the new morning routine for the next few weeks. It was exhausting but at least that meant Ste was sleeping better than he had in years. In fact, he felt better than he had done in as long as he could remember. If that was the effect of exercise, he was gutted he hadn't started sooner. There was something niggling at the back of his mind he dared not acknowledge that knew it wasn't just about the exercise.

Some mornings when Ste arrived at the gym Brendan would already be inside, lifting weights or knocking seven bells out of a punch bag. Other mornings, Ste would have to wait outside in the pre-dawn darkness for the other man to arrive. Not that Ste minded waiting. He liked seeing Brendan walking up the alleyway or through the car park, straight from the club, still dressed in his suit, the extra swagger it gave him. He'd tried imitating it once in the deli when he was dancing around with the broom and thought no-one was looking - until he saw some school kids at the window laughing at him. Of course, only Brendan Brady could manage to swan around like that, just as he was the only man in the world that Ste could think of that could manage to pull off that 'tache.

Even Amy didn't seem to mind that Ste was spending so much time away from the family. He missed seeing the kids in the morning but he usually managed to muster the remnants of his energy to read them their bedtime story. He was always too tired for sex - not that their sex life had been particularly active or much to write home about for a while anyway - but Amy seemed happy enough to see Ste so calm and content.

And as much as he loved spending time with his family at the weekends without the pressure of work or exhaustion of training, for the first time in his life Ste found himself wishing for Monday mornings to come around again. But that was normal, right, when you were doing something you enjoyed?

xxxxx

It had been bucketing with rain all through the night and there seemed no sign of the relentless downpours abating as the two men huddled in the doorway of the gym as dawn broke.

'I'll give you a lift.'

'It's fine Bren, honestly. You get home, you look done in.'

'This face? I don't think so Steven. Get in the car.'

The wipers and radio came on as Brendan started the engine. Crackling muffled the sounds of the old-fashioned voices as they crooned over the airwaves. Ste smiled to himself. He'd known without having to ask that Brendan wasn't going to be into Katy Perry or Little Mix, but this? He'd never have guessed that the Sixties would have been Brendan's thing. But now he knew - well, it made sense. Of course Brendan wouldn't have put up with modern day Rap or House music, although he knew they played all the latest stuff at the club from the handful of times he had been. But Frank Sinatra and Elvis, the Stones, and all those other suave blokes and dolled up girls he'd seen on ancient back episodes of Top of the Pops as a kid - it all clicked into place.

He smiled to himself as he settled back into the seat. He hadn't noticed that his eyes had drifted until he felt the car come to a stop. They were outside the deli.

'You wanna come in for something to eat?' The village was silent and it felt deafeningly quiet in the car between them. Like they were the only two people in the world. 'I bet you haven't had anything for hours, have you?'

Brendan gave Ste a half-hearted smile. 'Another time, Steven.' He was almost whispering.

'You sure you're feeling alright, turning down food?' He turned in his seat to look at Brendan. He was overwhelmed with the desire to reach out and place his palm over the man's forehead to check his temperature, but his tired arms didn't move. Ste saw that something had clouded over Brendan's eyes: tiredness maybe, sadness perhaps. 'Ok well I'm gunna hold you to that. Cause it's not like I can buy you a drink or anything to say thanks for all this training, is it? And I can't exactly invite you round for dinner because I don't think you really want to eat fish fingers with two small children and the missus, do yer.' He tried to laugh it off.

'Goodbye Steven.'

'Bye then Bren.' Ste paused before he got out of the car. There was something he felt like he wanted to do or needed to say to the Irishman while they were in this quiet proximity, but he could place it, wouldn't have known where to start. The wistful look in Brendan's eyes told him he wasn't alone in this, whatever this was, though the older man refused to meet his gaze. 'See you then.'

That night just as Ste was drifting off to sleep his phone beeped.

"Gone back to Ireland. No slacking while I'm gone. BB"

Ste pulled the phone to his chest and fell back to sleep with it pressed into his hand.

xxxxx

He should have enjoyed the lie in, but his body was protesting, too used to the routine, too set on the exercise. Or perhaps it was his brain. His body felt tired and buzzing all at once - how was that possible? He couldn't have gone to the gym at his usual time without Brendan seeing as he didn't have a key, but however hard he tried to get back to sleep, he couldn't, too many thoughts spinning through his mind, running too quickly to grasp hold of any of them properly.

He slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. The household was too used to his early morning pattern to stir.

He ran the shower almost too hot to bear, steaming up the cold panes of the windows, and stepped behind the curtain.

Still only half awake, without thinking he lathered up the shower gel and began running it over his body. For once, there was no rush and sleepily he took time to luxuriate under the spray. He ran his fingers over his limbs - down his long arms and reaching down his softly matted legs to his toes. His hands came back up over his abs and he took the time to feel how his body was changing: strengthening and firming with the exercise, lean with muscle now not just bone. For the first time in his life his abs were more prominent than his ribs. His whole body felt strange and familiar at the same time. He hadn't even noticed when it had changed.

As his hands reached his navel he realised that his morning hard-on was still raging, skin warm and tingling from the heat of the shower, slick with water. He grasped his dick in his soapy palm and began tugging at the length, slowly at first, unhurried, enjoying the sensation. Gradually, however, the need within him became unbearable, pressure building with the pace of his strokes. His mind wandered as it had done so often through the store of images and fantasies he had available to him, saved away for just this purpose: faces and writhing bodies and scenarios that he would never put into words and then, unsummoned, that one face, the stubbly beard rubbing against his neck and strong tattoed arms around him, pushing him up against the tiled wall, leering breathlessly into his ear and taking his dick in his strong, rough hands, accepting every desperate thrust of Ste's body until his climax shuddered through him, a needy groan escaping his lips.

He opened his eyes and ran his hands under the jet. It was just a fantasy, that was all. Perfectly normal, he told himself, filing it away as far to the back of his brain as he could as he grabbed a towel and got ready for the day.

It seemed odd when he arrived at the gym that evening. Without Brendan there he felt out of place, exposed somehow. And the place didn't seem the same. All the equipment was where it should be, the regulars were doing their usual thing, but without the energy of the Irishman, the thought of him just around the corner or through the doors in the office, it all seemed pointless and alien.

Despite that, he forced himself there each evening after he closed the deli, however late it was. He wasn't going to let Brendan down. Part of him thought Brendan would expect him to slack off, and he couldn't have that. He was going to show him. Surprised him maybe. Make him proud.

'You're keen.' Mitzeee stated when she saw him there for the third night in a row. She obviously hadn't realised quite how hard he had been training when no-one else was around. Was Brendan keeping it a secret? Not that he expected the older man to chat aimlessly about his day to those around him - he wasn't exactly an open book, was he? Another voice in Ste's head said that he was glad that Brendan's had kept their time together in the empty gym private. Like it was intimate. Just the two of them. Their thing.

'Don't want to get in trouble with Brendan when gets back do I?' He tried to make it sound flippant.

'Oh I think you're both in a world of trouble love!' She giggled as she strutted off back towards the office.

'What's that supposed to mean?!' He called after her, but she wasn't listening. Why did she always make it sound like she knew something that he didn't? Was he really in trouble with Brendan? Or was Brendan in some sort of trouble? Was that why he had disappeared at barely a moment's notice? It was too much to think about. He chucked his bag into a locker and took the knot building in the bottom of his stomach out on the punch bag instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you lovely readers and especially all those of you who have taken the time to review, you know who you are - I can't express how much I appreciate it. What I can do is get another chapter out to you quickly to thank you for your** **support! Just a short one tonight but hopefully the next instalment isn't too far behind.. Enjoy! WBx**

 **Chapter 3**

Ste thought he had finally lost it, the exhaustion had finally sent him mad as he looked up from the chopping board in front of him. A familiar throat-clearing on the shop floor of the deli had caught his attention.

'So this is where you've been hiding.' Did Brendan's voice sound smoother, the Irish accent more pronounced now that he'd been back home or was Ste imagining it?

'You're the one who's been away.' A wave of bitterness Ste hadn't intended on laced his words.

Where had that come from? He was glad Brendan was back. He had been looking forward to it the whole time he had been away, if he could have admitted that to himself. He would have counted down the days if he had known when Brendan was planning on returning. So why did he feel so annoyed at Brendan? For leaving him so suddenly? For not texting him while he was gone? It wasn't like they were friends, he had to keep remind himself that.

'Had some family business to attend to back home. You know how it is,' Brendan said flippantly.

'Home. Right.'

'Ah come on Steven, don't be like that,' Brendan implored. Ste pouted despite himself. 'Not after all I went through to get you your first fight.'

'A fight?' Ste wasn't sure he had understood correctly. Even if he had heard it right, he was sure it was the weirdest holiday souvenir he'd ever been given.

'Don't tell me you don't want it.' Brendan was leaning into the counter, his words drifting low and breathy across the closing space between them. Ste could smell him. It wasn't the salty, sweat-laced scent he was used to but it was familiar all the same. Masculine, unmistakable, intoxicating.

'Brendan! You're home!' Cheryl's tone cut through the moment and both men moved apart.

'Hey sis.' Ste could barely hear Brendan's words through the smothering embrace Cheryl had wrapped her brother in.

'I want to hear all about it.' She released her Brendan and turned back to Ste. 'Be a love and wrap these up to go, ta.' He did as he was told as she turned her attention back to interrogating her brother. 'How were they, the boys? I bet Eileen gave you hell, didn't she? I hope you gave them a big hug from me and told them I missed them and I woulda come if I hadn't had to stay with the club… Did you manage to sort everything out? I bet the boys were thrilled to see you, weren't they?'

Cheryl barely drew breath let alone allowed Brendan to get a word in as she quizzed him about his trip. Ste tried to listen as he worked, piecing together what little he could of what they were saying, but a group of school kids had come in laughing and shouting over them.

'Thanks love.' Cheryl gave him a kiss on the cheek as she took the paper bag he handed her with her food.

'Tomorrow Steven,' Brendan nodded towards him as he left with her, holding his gaze. Brendan's eyes looked like he was trying to say something else without words, was demanding more, an understanding, but Ste couldn't work it out. Once the door closed, he leant back on the counter and exhaled hard.

Brendan was back. Brendan was back and he had arranged a fight for him. A thrill ran through his veins followed by a shudder of dread. Sparring was one thing, but how the fuck was he going to explain a full on bout to Amy?

xxxx

Ste bounced out of bed the next morning with more energy than he had known in years. He suddenly knew how the kids must feel at Christmas.

He got ready quickly, picked up the bag he had set out the night before in the hallway and hurried to gym.

When he arrived, even though he was half an hour early the lights were already on. Once inside, he found Brendan shirtless, punching the stuffing out of the bag in his office. He didn't glance up as Ste came in so Ste cleared his throat to make his presence known.

'So how was it?' No reply. 'What did you get up to while you were gone? Family and stuff was it?' Brendan spared half a glance between combinations but he didn't say anything before going back to punching. 'Brendan? Are you even listening to me?' No response. 'First you just disappear off without hardly telling me, now you're ignoring me? That's just great that is.'

Brendan grabbed the swinging bag in his arms to still it and finally looked properly towards the doorway where Ste was still standing.

'Listening enough to know that you're sounding like a whining woman right now.' There was something cold and confrontational in his tone. 'Get your gloves on, we're sparring.'

The mood hung thick in the air. Ste hadn't noticed straight away - he had been too caught up in his excitement to get training again properly. But something had changed. This wasn't the Brendan he was used to. He had heard Brendan going off on one with other people, usually down the phone or turning a cold shoulder to one of the other guys in the gym if they rubbed him up the wrong way, but he wasn't ever like this when they were together, just the two of them.

'Me and you? Sparring?' Why did the idea make Ste so nervous? Brendan wouldn't hurt him, would he? Of course he wouldn't. But Brendan in such a volatile mood and the fact he was twice Ste's size seemed reasonable enough to justification for the knot of nerves twisting in his stomach.

'Gloves on Steven,' he hissed. No arguments.

As they sparred, the adrenaline had Ste light on his feet, which was just as well because Brendan wasn't holding back. There was something in Brendan's eyes that was menacing, taunting. How was this fair? Brendan knew he was stronger, taller, more experienced than Ste. And whatever it was that had put him in this foul mood it was hardly Ste's fault. The more Brendan jabbed at him, the more Ste could feel the anger rising in his stomach. Brendan knew he had the advantage and was actually laughing at him as he darted across the floor, dodging Ste's punches every time he tried to get close. The kidney jab Brendan had caught him off guard with was enough to push Ste's ire through the roof. How fucking dare he? Who did he think he was, Brendan fucking Brady, like that meant something!

'C'mon boy, hit me!' Brendan spat the words out around his gum shield. He dropped his guard arrogantly and motioned his arms, encouraging Ste to give it a go.

Overtaken by his emotions, adrenaline flooding through his system, Ste saw his opportunity and pressed forward. He heard the satisfying smack as his right cross landed clean on Brendan's brow as he tried to dart his head out of the way, but Ste didn't pause to enjoy it, instead following it up with a left hook and another right cross as Brendan staggered a little with the shock of the impact. He clearly hadn't expected that.

Ste didn't see the retaliation coming until it was too late. Moments later, he was looking up from the floor to see Brendan crouching over him, calling his name and slapping his cheek lightly trying to wake him up. He could feel the swelling over his eye already. He knew from experience that there would be a black eye forming and he was struggling to see out of it. So that was what it felt like to get knocked out by Brendan Brady.

Ste barely responded to Brendan's touch, turning his head away and refusing to make eye contact. Feeling attacked, battered and bruised was all too familiar. A wave of nausea rushed through his system. He swallowed hard to keep it down.

Brendan had at some point pulled off his gloves and was pressing an ice pack to Ste's face. Ste looked back at him through his good eye. How was it possible that the man had changed again so completely, now gazing back at him with what to Ste looked a lot like tenderness?

'I was always coming back Steven,' Brendan murmured. He ran a thumb down Ste's cheek. Ste closed his eyes, absorbing the touch as the gentle pressure lingered on his skin.

'Yeah?' Ste felt like he could barely breath. He looked up at Brendan through his lashes, waiting for a response, for something…

Brendan pulled away, clearing his throat and seemingly checking himself.

'I got the feistiest new flyweight in the north west to train for his first fight.' He raised his eyebrows at Ste, demonstrating who he meant. It was only then that Ste realised there was blood coming from Brendan's bottom lip and a swelling forming rapidly on his brow. He had done that. 'Where else would I be?'

Ste couldn't help the lurch of his stomach and or stop the curl of his lip forming into a smile. As soon as he caught his emotion, however, Ste chastised himself. What kind of person did it make him? Enjoying getting punched so that he had Brendan's attention like this, had him close, pretending that he cared?

The gym doors banged and Mitzee came clattering over to where Brendan was still crouching over Ste.

'What the bloody hell have you two been doing to each other?' She pushed Brendan out of the way an started inspecting Ste's face. 'Well I hope you've kissed and made up..'

'Mitzeee, that's enough.' Brendan held her eye in a knowing stare but she didn't give an inch. 'Bit early for you ain't it, Mitz? Thought you needed your beauty sleep at least til noon.'

'We've got a problem,' she stated calmly, standing back up and straightening out the slip of fabric that passed for her skirt.

Brendan raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting for further explanation.

'Warren's back.'

'And that's my problem how exactly?'

'Brendan! You know what he's like. You promised Joel you'd sort it… and you promised me too!'

'Not my problem Mitz…' He had stood up too and was pulling on his hoodie. He turned towards the door without looking at her, keys in his hand. 'Car Steven. Now. Let's go.'

'Brendan!' She shouted, her voice full of exasperation as Ste followed him out of the door.

His eye was throbbing again by the time they reached the deli. He should have brought that ice pack with him, but he'd find some frozen peas when he got inside. Didn't they say that a cold steak worked too? He was sure he'd seen that in a film. He could imagine Brendan's exasperation at the waste of steak if he tried, though. Maybe he could cook it for him afterwards - or would that be gross? The thought made him smile.

'Ain't you gunna invite me inside?' Brendan's voice was back to its familiar playful tone. Ste had missed this. Shame it had taken a disappearing act and a battering to get back there, though.

'Oh, I urm..' Ste was caught off guard. Brendan had been dropping him into work all the time but hadn't taken up the offer of breakfast on one single occasion - until now, it seemed.

'I wouldna bothered going out my way to bring you round here again if I didn't think there was something in it for me now, would I?'

'No, course not.' Ste was taken aback. He thought the Irishman was joking, but part of him was still struggling to see why Brendan was always going so far out of his way to help Ste out. It wasn't exactly like they were friends, was it? A man like Brendan didn't have friends, did he? _Lone wolf_. That was how Cheryl had described him. But wasn't just in it for the free food, was he?

Once inside the deli, Brendan leant back on the sofa in the corner & propped his feet on the coffee table as he closed his eyes. Doug would have hated that, if he had been there. The thought made Ste grin wildly.

A few minutes later Brendan's eyes snapped awake as Ste plonked down on the table in front of him the mug of tea and the bacon sandwich that he had demanded. 'And don't skimp on the bacon - or the butter!' he had ordered, causing Ste to roll his eyes as he had headed for the kitchen.

Brendan grunted with satisfaction as he covered the meat in ketchup before stuffing his mouth full of the sandwich between noisy slurps on his tea.

He only paused for breath when he had finished.

'You'd make someone a great housewife one day, Steven,' he said as he brushed his hands together to get rid of the crumbs and wiped down his 'tache.

'Oi! Nothing girly about cooking, right,' Ste protested.

Brendan stood up, ready to leave. He leaned in and practically whispered in Ste's ear.

'You're all man, Steven. Don't I just know it.'

As Brendan's breath ghosted over Ste's cheek and down his neck, he felt like his chest was constricting. Helplessly, he closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply - the scent of sweat and salt and a hint of meaty frying. Something guttural within him shuddered.

'See ya!' And with that, Brendan had grabbed another sandwich from the counter and was out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you lovely readers and reviews for your continuing support. Enjoy! WBx**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Brendan pushed open the door to the locker room. The sound of the shower running filled the air, along with some unusual grunts. Brendan stalked up to where the noise was coming from._

 _Ste had the curtain half pulled closed but it wasn't enough to conceal his body or his actions. Brendan could see him, skin silky with water and hair slicked back, one hand pressed against the wall and his other hand tugging frantically at his cock. His lips were parted and forming into an 'o' that told Brendan he was close._

 _Brendan moved like a predator. He tore the curtain aside, alerting Ste to his presence. Ste jumped and blushed, looking like a rabbit in the headlights. As he began to protest that this wasn't what it looked like, Brendan began stripping his own clothes off. Within second he was under the spray with Ste, backing him up against the wall of the cubicle, his eyes burning into Ste's, one hand pressing the wall next to Ste's head, pinning him just where he wanted him._

 _In his panic, Ste's first thought was that Brendan was about to kill him. This was it. This was how it ended. He couldn't think clearly enough to understand why Brendan had taken his clothes off to do it. He could barely breath. Their skin wasn't touching but the heat coming off their bodies filled the mere millimetres of space between them._

 _'_ _Don't stop.' Brendan was purring into his ear. 'Show me how you want it.' He licked his lips. 'Come for me, Steven.'_

 _The way Brendan whispered the words was almost enough to make his command come true and push Ste over the edge._

 _Ste was used to obeying Brendan's orders that almost without realising he slowly started moving his hand up and down his own shaft again. Only then did he notice that Brendan's other hand was gripping tightly to his own rock solid dick, pleasuring himself as he watched the display Ste was putting on for him, their naked bodies so close they were almost touching. Ste keened his hips towards Brendan hungrily, but to Ste's desperate infuriation, the Irishman inched himself just out of reach._

 _Ste's groan was filled with despair and desire. 'Please…Bren..' He tugged hard at his cock as Brendan continued to wank himself off, not taking his heavily lidded eyes off the naked boy in front of him for a second. But it wasn't enough. Ste was desperate for touch, for friction, to feel skin on skin…_

 _Before Brendan had a chance to stop him, Ste turned and pressed their lips together. His heart was beating so hard in his chest that he was sure the other man could feel it._

 _After a moment Brendan forced himself away, though the tone in his voice held no conviction that it was what he wanted._

 _'_ _Steven, please.'_

 _'_ _No, you never said I couldn't…'_

 _Their foreheads pressed together as their mouths danced in the air next to each other, almost touching, tantalising…_

 _Then as though it was inevitable, they pulled together like a magnet. Their kisses were hungry and desperate, charged from the weeks of longing, as their hands roamed freely, unable to take in enough of one another. Ste clasped Brendan tightly by pulling his fingers through his hair and Brendan reached around to Ste's waist, running his hands over his smooth buttocks, his thighs, pulling him up against his groin as the water splashed around them._

 _They kissed as though they were trying to devour each other, their rock solid dicks pressing hard together as they gyrated._

 _'_ _Please…' Ste was using every inch of his body against Brendan to beg._

 _Brendan kissed him hard by way of an answer. He would have given anything to fuck Ste as hard up against the wall as he had been doing in his fantasies for weeks now. He was going to have him everywhere, in every imaginable position - up against the wall in the shower, over his desk, in his bed…he promised Ste as much as he whispered his dirty fantasies into Ste's burning ear. He needed more.. more touch, more friction, more…_

'Ste? Ste?' He felt a hand on his shoulder but he knew immediately it wasn't the one he wanted. 'It's alright, it was just a bad dream.' Amy was rousing him, snaking her arm around his waist in an attempt to comfort him. She ran her palm along his damp forehead as he inhaled deeply to recover his breath.

It was still dark outside. He reached his hand towards his phone. 20 minutes til his alarm was due to go off. No point going back to sleep now. He shifted but Amy gripped him tighter, muttering something that sounded like 'Sleep' as he peeled her arms off him and made his escape.

Ste jogged to the gym that morning, desperate to let of some of the shame and nervous energy that was flooding his system after the vivid dream he had had. He was sitting on the steps when Brendan arrived and it was clear from the way the older man pushed past him to unlock the door that he was in no mood for small talk. That suited Ste just fine. For once, he wasn't sure he had the words today either.

Once inside, they settled into their usual routine without having to speak.

When the warm up was through, Brendan held up the pads and barked out commands for Ste to follow. Brendan had upped the intensity of the training now that the fight was less than a fortnight away. Ste stared hard at the target in front of him, putting all the power he could into each shot. His muscles burnt and the sweat stung in his eyes but he needed this. He wanted this.

By the end of the session, he collapsed back against the cold stone of the wall and gulped thirstily at his bottle as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Brendan chucked the equipment he was holding to the side and came over, leaning back next to him.

Brendan's mood seemed to have eased over the course of their session and was now talking expansively about combinations, tactics, how best to get inside an opponent's reach, demonstrating with his arms the moves as he talked. 'But you gotta make sure you…'

'Don't drop my hands. I know.' Ste interrupted. As if he hadn't been told enough times already. As if he didn't still have the black eye to remind him.

'Mmm. Good.' Brendan nodded as if he was satisfied. A pause drew out into a comfortable silence between them.

'What?' Brendan asked when he saw Ste looking at him with a thoughtful smile on his face.

'Nothing. I just… I never thought I'd be here, y'know. Let alone any good at this.. But you really think I can do it, don't you?'

'You gotta believe in yourself a bit more Steven.' He looked around again and met the intense blue of Brendan's eyes.

He wanted to tell Brendan that it was hard to have any self-confidence left when you had spent your whole life having it knocked out of you. But despite the bravado, Ste felt that somehow Brendan already knew.

They were leaning into each other so close that he could feel Brendan's breath ghosting across his skin. Without thinking Ste closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his breath catching in his throat.

When Ste opened his eyes again he saw that Brendan's eyes were fixed on his lips and Brendan's own mouth was curling in the most seductive grin Ste had ever seen.

Then all of a sudden, Brendan moved his gaze from where his eyes had been resting as if he had been burnt and pushed himself up from the wall.

'Those paninis aren't going to make themselves, Steven.' He called as he pushed through the door towards the car park.

Ste took a deep breath and followed.

xxxx

Brendan had finished his toast and they were sitting side by side on the sofa in the corner of the deli, laughing over a video Brendan was showing Ste on his phone when the front door banged open.

'Is this him then?' Amy spat. 'Brendan Brady?'

'Ames, please..'

'I hope you're proud of yourself.' Her eyes were cold, narrowing with her stare as she looked Brendan up and down.

Brendan looked shocked, if not a little guilty. Ste could feel the blush rising in his cheeks.

'Gives you a thrill does it?' Amy taunted.

'Hey, what's going on?' Great. Now Cheryl had arrived. Just what the situation needed.

'Are you going to tell her or am I?' Amy looked between the two men as they passed a sheepish sideways look at one another.

'Don't tell me you didn't know, Cheryl.' Amy shouted. Ste forced himself to take a deep breath. 'Your darling brother here has been beating seven shades out Ste. Look at the state of him!' She waved her arm towards Ste's face where the deep purple of his bruise was starting to turn yellow and green at the edges. 'He's even been having nightmares about it!'

Ste felt the colour rise in his cheeks again and looked down at his feet, realising what she was talking about. He hoped the ground would swallow him before anyone worked out what had really been going through his mind as he had slept.

'Oh Amy love, it's just boys being boys. Training, you know?' Cheryl had put her arm on Amy's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. 'These things happen. Brendan never meant to hurt Ste, did you Bren?' Amy didn't look so sure. 'In fact, it's quite the opposite. If Brendan doesn't put his all into teaching him then it'll be a lot worse for Ste when he gets into the ring for his match next week.'

'Your what? You're actually going to fight?' Amy was fuming. 'I don't believe this. And when were you going to bother to tell me? When you came home to your children afterwards beaten black and blue? Actually don't answer that.'

'Ames! Amy! Just wait, I can explain!' Ste made a half-hearted attempt to go after her as she stormed out of the deli but he knew it was no use as the door slammed in his face.

'What did I say?' Cheryl looked on, bemused.

Brendan sighed and pressed his fingers to forehead.

xxxxx

Ste knew he was in the doghouse when he got home that night. Amy gave him the silent treatment until the kids were safely tucked in their beds.

As soon as the kids' bedroom door was closed the interrogation began. She didn't need to say anything. She came into the kitchen and eyed him with that look that he knew was a demand for an explanation.

'I know I should have told you..'

'Yeah you should have. How long have you known about this Ste?'

'Couple of weeks.' He looked shame-faced. 'I just didn't want to worry you, ok?'

'Should I be worried?'

'Course not! It's normal. It's not like I'm going cage fighting or nothing.' Shit, he shouldn't have said that. He could see her eyebrows shoot up in alarm. 'You were the one who wanted me to do it in the first place!'

'But I didn't think you'd end up doing _this_!'

'It's no big deal Ames, I promise. And I've got Brendan looking out for me.'

'Oh and that's supposed to make me feel better, is it?'

'It's one night Amy. One fight. Three rounds. Six minutes, Amy. That's all I'm asking. Please?'

'Doesn't look like I'm going to be able to stop you, does it?' She looked at him hard. She still obviously disapproved but he could tell she was softening. 'Just promise me you'll be careful. And come home in one piece.'

'Come here.' He pulled her towards him and kissed her hair. He loved her, he really did. He wanted to keep her safe, make her happy but…

'Fine. But I don't think I can watch you get your face smashed in.'

'Amy!' He chastised as he hugged her tighter.

He hadn't liked to mention to her the extra time commitments the fight would require - not just on the night itself, but the weigh-in the night before, some extra evening and Saturday sparring sessions, a social afterwards... He'd break it to her slowly. He couldn't have anything getting in the way of training. He'd promised Brendan and that was unbreakable.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you lovely readers for all your support - so great reading your reviews and messages, and hearing what you all think. Hope the next instalment lives up to expectations.. WBx**

 **Chapter 5**

Chez Chez was buzzing even though it was still relatively early. Ste was sitting at the bar, gassing away in his usual carefree fashion when a familiar, suited figure burst through, pushing punters out of the way as he moved.

'Brendan! Where've you been?' Ste had a grin on his face wider than the Mersey tunnel as he grabbed Brendan's arm.

Brendan's eyes went straight to where Ste's hand was on him. The look on Brendan's face said that he wasn't in the mood and that if anyone else but Ste had tried to manhandle him like that then it wouldn't have ended well. Ste seemed completely oblivious.

'Have you been drinking?' Brendan interrogated as he leant in and sniffed near Ste's mouth.

'No!' He exclaimed, sounding outraged. 'Well not really. See, I was trying out new tiramisu recipes for the deli. And I might have put a bit too much booze in some of them…' He was smirking but then suddenly started to look a bit guilty as he caught Brendan's disbelieving glower. He tried to back-track. 'But don't worry! I didn't eat too much. I'll still make my weight for the fight and all.'

'You're not meant to be drinking Steven.' Brendan's voice was quiet but he was clearly seething.

'I wasn't!' Ste protested, involuntarily batting his eyelashes and pouting his lips.

Brendan shook his head. He didn't know whether to laugh or scream. Only Steven could get drunk from eating tiramisu.

'I was cooking and testing out all the samples as I went along, right. And then I thought I'd bring some over to you cos remember you how you were saying the other day it was one of your favourites? And I know you don't eat properly when you're working and I haven't said thank you for all the training and that. But I couldn't find you and then I got chatting to Noah here..' He nudged Noah's arm but completely misjudged his own strength. Anyone smaller would have fallen flat off the stool, but Noah's broad body just shifted a little. 'And I was tryna explain the difference between Kahlua and Tia Maria and…' He started giggling and swaying on the chair. 'And I might have…' He put his thumb and forefinger together as if to demonstrate the supposedly small amount he had drunk before wobbling forwards in his seat.

'Steady!' Noah laughed and reached to put Ste back upright.

'Get your hands off him!' Brendan fumed, his voice still dropped dangerously low.

'Easy! Jealous much.' Noah rolled his eyes.

'Steven, get a cab home.' He pushed some notes into Ste's chest. 'And you,' he looked Noah up and down, 'Get the hell out of my club.' With that, he marched off towards the office, banging the door behind him.

'Brendan!' Ste stormed after him. 'You forgot your tiramisu!' He shouted as he went barging into the office, forgetting to knock. He hadn't taken into account that there was no music playing in the office, so his voice reverberated loudly around the walls. Brendan was slouching forward on his desk, head already over a tumbler full of whiskey.

'Not a good time, Steven.'

The booze had made Ste reckless. Usually if he came into the office he sat across from Brendan or on the sofa in the corner, but tonight his legs took him around the desk to perch beside Brendan. It was odd to be looking down on Brendan from here. From this position he could reach out and stroke Brendan's hair. Maybe Brendan would like that. Maybe it would make him feel better. When did the room start spinning?

'I said it's not a good time Steven,' Brendan murmured, sitting back in his chair.

'Where've you been Bren, I've been waiting ages, me. I missed you.' Did he just say that? That wasn't his hand playing with the button on Brendan's shirt, was it? How did it get there? At least Brendan seemed to be almost smiling now. Wasn't that amazing, that he could make big scary Brendan Brady smile?

'You should get that taxi, Steven.' Despite the almost imperceptible grin still on his lips, there was a warning in Brendan's voice.

'Can I have one of those?' He nodded over towards the whiskey glass.

'I think you've had quite enough for one night Steven,' Brendan said firmly.

'Pretty please?' He curled his lip and batted his eyelids, making Brendan shake his head in defeat.

Brendan pulled a second tumbler from the desk drawer. He poured a small amount into the glass and pushed it across the desk.

Ste held the glass in both hands and swirled the liquid. He took a deep sniff and his faced screwed up involuntarily, although he tried not to show it. He knocked back the liquid in one. He could feel Brendan watching him so he did his best to put a brave face on it, though he couldn't keep down the hiccoughs that followed.

'C'mon, I'll walk you home,' Brendan said gently. He got up to leave and Ste followed him towards the door.

'Brendan, wait..' Ste pulled Brendan's arm sharply and spun him around. They were standing barely a hair's breadth apart. He closed his eyes expectantly and leant forwards. He wobbled a little as he press up onto his toes to get closer and planted a gentle kiss to Brendan's lips. He drew back, as though surprised at what he had just done and fearfully assessing Brendan reaction to make sure he had read it right, that he wasn't the alone in this. But the room was spinning, his vision was hazy. Brendan responded with a tantalising, barely-there press of his lips, so light and mouth-watering that for a second Ste thought he might have been imagining it. Then in a rush, Ste felt the strong hands he had been craving reach into his hair and pull their mouths closer together as Ste let out a gentle moan.

But all too soon Brendan broke their lips apart, his hand coming to rest flat on Ste's chest, close to his wildly beating heart.

'Steven, please…'

Ste looked up at him from beneath his heavy eyelashes and shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to take no for an answer. Despite his drunken haze he could see clearly what he wanted and finally he felt like he knew for certain that Brendan wanted it too.

'Steven… we can't…' Brendan sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well as Ste. 'Amy.' He stated simply, looking into Ste's eyes and knowing he had said enough.

'You forgot your tiramisu,' Ste said again sadly as he stumbled out of the door and disappeared into the club.

xxxx

Ste woke up the next morning with a banging headache and a particularly vivid series of memories that he was really, really, _really_ hoping was just a dream. Or a nightmare. He couldn't work out which.

Flirting shamelessly. Basically jumping the guy. Snogging his face off. Please god say he hadn't done that to Brendan Brady, of all people. And if it hadn't really happened then that meant Brendan couldn't have rejected him either…

Since it was Saturday, Amy was already in the kitchen getting the kids their breakfast when he finally managed to drag his head from under the pillow.

'What happened to you last night?' Amy asked, half-amused when she saw him come in.

'Got into a fight with a bottle of Kahlua…Don't ask…' He gulped down a glass of water that should have made him feel better but instead churned his stomach more.

Amy accepted the response, assuming that he would expand the explanation when he was feeling up to it.

He felt blood rush to his cheeks. Was he salivating or was that bile watering and threatening in his mouth? He did an about-turned and headed straight for the bathroom.

A while later, as he was drying off from the shower the realisation hit him that it was Saturday and he was due at the gym for an extra sparring session.

He got dressed quickly and grabbed his bag from the hallway. He wanted to get out the door before Amy got back from the park with the kids. She still wasn't happy about the fight and the last thing he needed was a run-in with her, not when he had enough to face this morning as it was.

The gym was heaving when he entered. Even though he knew there would be other people there, it was still a shock given how used he was to it being just the two of them, him and Brendan. He wasn't sure whether he wanted it to be just the two of them today so they could talk and clear the air, or if he wanted never to be reminded of Brendan Brady ever again.

'You seen Brendan this morning?' Mitzeee asked as he left the locker room.

'No. Why would I?'

'Jesus, what happened to you, love?' She asked as she took a proper look at him.

'Long story. Who'm I sparring with?' He wasn't in the mood for chitchat. He wanted to get on, get this over with so he could go home and die of shame. Or a hangover. Whichever got him first.

Mitzeee looked at the list on her clipboard.

'Joel first then Walker.'

Ste groaned. That was all he needed. Joel he could handle but Walker was far more experienced and a sneaky fucker. He had to use his brain against Walker and he was pretty sure he had lost it in the bottom of a pudding dish or a shot glass at some point last night.

Practising with Joel went well enough. They were so used to each other by now that it was almost as though they were going through a routine, although today Ste's arms felt tired before he had even started and the sweat formed across his brow sooner than usual. His heart was fluttering hard in his chest too, but that was just from the combination of alcohol and exertion, right?

'Come on then, Babycakes, show me what you've got,' Walker was taunting him.

Ste let a few jabs fly, testing the water but Walker ducked and slipped out of the way, then landing a blow to Ste's shoulder in reply.

'Bet you look gorgeous horizontal,' Walker teased as he bounced and darted around the ring, moving forward again like a predator and slipping a shot through Ste's guard and landing another to his kidney.

Fuck that hurt! Nausea rose in Ste's stomach from the body shot. He attempted to send a flurry of punches in Walker's direction, partially landing one or two, before dodging out of the other man's reach.

'Aw Sweetheart, playing hard to get? Bet you're not so resistant to Brendan's advances..'

Ste felt the blood rising in his cheeks and a familiar rage firing through his veins. He darted in towards Walker and let rip with everything he could. In doing, so he made the simple mistake of failing to protect himself. Another swift kidney shot then one to the hip followed by a head-on blow to the face had him on his arse on the canvas with blood streaming from his nose.

'For fuck's sake Simon! What the hell did you do that for?' Brendan ducked under the ropes and pushed Walker roughly up against the side. 'He's got a fight in a couple of days! You idiot!'

Joel chucked a towel in towards Ste who pulled his gloves off and tilted his head back while mopping up the mess on his face as best he could. He hadn't even seen Brendan come in.

'Steady boys!' Mitzeee's voice called from the sidelines.

Brendan got right up in Walkers face and bared his teeth at him one final time before shoving him hard. He then stepped back, straightening his suit, tilting his head to one side and clearing his throat.

'My office Steven. Now!' He barked as he ducked back under the ropes and marched off.

Mitzeee came over and helped Ste up. She dunked a sponge into a bucket and tried to wipe his face off as best she could. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something.

'Save it Mitz,' He cut her off, shaking his head before walking over to the office.

'What the fuck's gotten into you?' The door had barely closed before Brendan began his tirade. 'First I find you off your face, flirting with some random bloke in a bar and now this?'

Brendan had stripped off into a white vest and was going at the bag with his bare fists. His face was flushed with anger more than exertion and Ste could see the tattoo on his shoulder was stretched with the bulging of his bicep.

His stomach started churning again.

'That ain't fair!' He wasn't going to take that from Brendan. 'None of that was my fault!' He hadn't meant to get drunk. And he hadn't realised he had been flirting with Noah. He certainly had never intended to. And as for Walker, well he had wound him up, hadn't he? It wasn't Ste's fault he'd been put in with a boxer who was practically a professional, as well as a massive wanker who knew exactly how to press his buttons.

'After everything you've worked for you're just guna throw it away now?' Brendan sounded softer, exasperated, as he grasped the bag to stop it swinging. 'Because some idiot is giving you a bit've lip?'

Ste hung his head. His embarrassment was magnified by the thought that Brendan had heard the comment that had pushed him over the edge.

'You gotta learn how to channel that temper of yours, Steven.'

'Can't help it, can I. Always been like that.' A drop of blood landed on his t-shirt as he spoke. He reached up and dabbed at his nose. He was surprised to find his eyes felt damp all of a sudden too. He felt so ashamed. Why had he lashed out and got himself into this mess? Why couldn't he just keep control of himself? He was no better than a hooligan. A wife-beater. No better than Terry.

Brendan was across the room and over to him before Ste had realised what was happening.

'Hey, hey, Steven.' Brendan lifted Ste's head, tilting it upwards towards him.

Brendan's eyes flickered around Ste's face, their eyes meeting for a heart-stopping second before Brendan started inspecting the damage. His thumb flicked tenderly across Ste's cheek. 'It's ok. You're passionate. I get that. You're a fighter. But you gotta look after yourself, be smart, ok?'

Ste tried to nod but Brendan's hands were still on him, holding their faces so close together.

Ste shifted when Brendan dropped his hand back to his sides but immediately wished he hadn't moved as splinters of pain shot through his body.

'Let's have a look at that.' Brendan must have noticed his discomfort and had crouched down so that he could lift the bottom of Ste's t-shirt to see where the low blow had hit him just above his hip.

God how Ste wanted Brendan to lean in and kiss it better. His lips were so close… He couldn't stop himself reaching down and letting his hand find Brendan's hair, twisting and gripping at it, then running the pads of his fingers over Brendan's scalp…

'Don't mind me boys! I haven't seen a thing!' Mitzeee breezed in, pretending to cover her eyes.

Brendan jolted upright, clearing his throat and looking uncomfortable. Ste's cheeks burned so hard he thought they might actually catch fire at the thought of what this must look like.

'Brendan, the AV guy's waiting for you at Chez Chez. He needs your _input_. Nothing like showing a man exactly what you want.' She winked at Ste as she strode back out again, Brendan trailing behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'You gotta be quicker on that slip Steven!' Brendan barked from the sidelines as Joel and Ste jabbed at each other in the ring. 'Step into it. That's better. And again. Keep your hands up! Don't let that left hand drop!'

Ste lent back against the ropes as Brendan squirted the water into his mouth so he didn't have to take his gloves off between rounds. He then ran a towel over his forehead for him too. There were a couple of angry red patches across his brow where Joel's gloves had already made contact.

'Ready to go again?' Brendan asked.

Ste nodded.

'Good lad.' Brendan patted him on the back as Ste stood back up. 'Last time through so make it yer best, yeah,' he called after him as Ste moved back into the middle.

Just as they were running through a final couple of pointers the gym doors swung open and a tall, dark haired guy sauntered in as if he owned the place, flanked by four other men. The scene looked like something out of a Western.

'Get cleaned up, we'll finish talking later,' Brendan brushed Ste off.

'But…'

Brendan moved turned away from Ste and moved towards the man now in the centre of the gym, meeting his approach, practically squaring up to him. Although they shook hands Ste could feel the animosity crackling in the air between them.

'That's Eoghan.' Joel nodded towards them. Ste must have looked blank. 'He runs the gym the opponents are coming from. Mitzeee reckons they've got history.'

Ste couldn't help but look back at Joel a little stunned. What did he mean by history? Competitive history? Business history? Or _that_ kind of history? Ste shuddered at the thought. The guy looked imposing, dangerous maybe, and was more than a little handsome, in an odd sort of way. If that was Brendan's type then Ste had no chance. Not that it mattered, because he wasn't… And he wasn't even sure if Brendan was…

'…thought we'd come down and check the place out. Size up the opposition,' Ste could hear Eoghan saying in a thick Belfast drawl.

'Doesn't look like we've got much to worry about though, does it?' Added a young but already balding man stood at Eoghan's shoulder. He was very clearly aiming the comment towards Ste as he spoke.

'Oi I heard that!' Ste made to lunge towards him.

'Steven.' Brendan turned and cautioned him with his eyes.

'That's Macca,' Joel whispered. 'Your guy. Eileen's cousin.'

What the hell? Surely Joel had to have that wrong? Brendan wouldn't have set him up to fight against his ex-wife's relative, would he? That was asking for trouble. But with the way the guy was looking Ste up and down he definitely seemed out for blood.

'So that's the famous Steven, then is it?' Eoghan stated, also sizing him up. Ste hadn't expected boxing to feel like such a meat market. He hugged his arms around himself self-consciously while he scowled back.

'Can't say I'm sure what Brendan thinks is so special about him,' Macca was practically spitting with distain.

Ste couldn't see Brendan's face but he knew without looking he was gnashing his teeth from the stiff set of his shoulders.

Mitzeee chose that moment to push her way into the melee, artfully diffusing the situation.

'Enough of that for tonight gentlemen! Save all that delicious testosterone for the boxing ring, thank you very much. We'll see you at Chez Chez at 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow night, ready for the weigh-in. Night night!' The wave she gave them told them it was time to go and the group headed back towards the door. Not before Macca took the chance to glower in Ste's direction one last time before adding: 'Night Brendan,' in an unnaturally saccharine tone.

xxxx

When Ste arrived at Chez Chez the next evening for the weigh-in he saw that a stage had been set up at one end with a video screen off to the side and a giant set of scales in the middle.

The room was half-full already and the DJ had just finished warming up.

Mitzeee grabbed him by the arm when she saw him come up the steps to the upstairs bar. The home fighters were using the area as a dressing room, waiting to be called downstairs when their turn came.

She ran him through the schedule. Ste was due to be third on which suited him just fine. He found a quiet spot in the corner to sit and check through his phone. A beer would have gone down nicely but he didn't want to chance the added weight of even a glass of water.

A short while later, he heard the music pick up downstairs followed by Mitzeee's voice on the loudspeaker and the audience's response. It wasn't long before Joel ushered him over to the stairs and got him lined up on one side of the stage. He could see Macca waiting across the way.

The room cheered loudly for the boxers as Mitzeee introduced them and read the numbers off the scales that then appeared up on the big screen.

'So tell me boys,' Mitzeee started her mini interview. 'Have you got any words for each other before your big fight tomorrow?'

'I ain't got nothing to say to him right that my fists can't say in the ring.' Ste had seen these types of scenarios on TV before and thought he'd get the first dig in.

'I heard you were something special but by the looks of you I ain't got nothing to worry about,' Macca retorted. 'Doubt it'll have been worth the trip.'

'You ain't guna last longer than the first round mate. Though that'll be longer than yer hair.'

'Brendan never had any problem with my looks.' Then he dropped his voice and added, 'He's good isn't he?'

Ste must have looked blank.

'Brendan. In bed. He's good isn't he?'

The pause must have told Macca all he needed to know.

'Oh wait. Don't tell me you haven't! Well I never. He can't think as much of you as I thought. He always takes what he wants when he's hungry, does our Brendan. Couldn't keep his hands off me. Just as well I'm here to give him what he needs..'

Ste lunged forwards and smacked Macca square on the jaw. He managed to get a few more wild jabs into the body before he felt someone trying to pull him off. Macca was kicking and throwing reckless punches too. He clipped Ste's brow with his fist where it was already still swollen and caught Ste's thigh with his foot, pushing him backwards. Ste and the security guard holding him both tumbled backwards, giving Ste just enough leeway to surge forwards again before he was stopped.

The crowd was clearly enjoying the display and shouts of 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' rang out loudly above the music.

'Can't understand it myself.' Warren said overly loudly down in the audience. 'He must be quite something between the sheets.'

Amy whipped her head round. 'Excuse me?'

'Brady. To have men all-out brawling over him. I knew it would be worth coming back to see these two having it out.' He looked round towards Amy, enjoying the effect of what he had said.

'Oh.' He feigned. 'Don't tell me you didn't know…'

Amy looked up towards the two men who were being escorted from the stage. One security guards was literally dragging Ste and another had Macca in a headlock.

'You mean they're…' Amy could barely get the words out.

'Balls deep, I'd say.' Warren chuckled to himself as Amy looked on, slacked jawed and wide-eyed.

xxxx

Everything from then on sounded white noise to Ste. Once he got backstage he grabbed his hoodie without looking at anyone and barged his way out of the club.

xxxx

'Steven! What the hell do you think you're doing?' Brendan had finally found him, sitting at the counter in the deli, the dimmed lights barely turned on.

'What does it look like?' He took the next in a line of shots he had lined up on the counter and downed it.

'You're fighting tomorrow! What's gotten into you?' He moved to slide the remaining shot glass out of Ste's reach. But Ste wasn't giving up that easily and reached behind the counter for the bottle instead. Brendan grabbed his wrist and tried to pull Ste's hand away as he went to drink.

'You were fucking him, weren't you?'

'What..?'

'Macca. My opponent. You were fucking him.' It was no longer a question.

'Steven…'

'Teach him everything he knows, did you?'

Brendan put his head in hands and exhaled hard.

'You know what, I'd say that makes you look like a right perv. Putting two blokes in a ring to fight it out over you. Or maybe just more of an egomaniac than I thought. Although I'm never guna win, am I? Because he's already had you.'

' _Had_ Steven. Past tense. I ain't interested in Macca.'

'And cheating on your wife with one of own family didn't seem to bother you then so don't know why you were so fussed about Amy.'

'You done?' Brendan asked firmly, but Ste had barely got started.

'Don't treat me like I'm stupid Brendan! Playing the good guy when you coulda just told me the truth. If you didn't fancy me you didn't need to lie about it!' Ste was screaming now and the beginnings of tears were starting to burn in the back of his eyes.

'Just let me explain Steven, please..' Brendan moved forwards again, suddenly desperate, his body surging even closer towards where Ste was sitting.

Ste lept to his feet to back away from Brendan's charge, but that only led to finding himself backed up against the wall.

'Steven, just listen to me. It's not that I don't..' Brendan cupped Ste's cheek in desperation, holding Ste's face in his palms.

'Stop lying to me Brendan!'

Brendan fought back by pressing his body hard up against him. His lips crushed against Ste's, prising them apart as he deepened the kiss, his tongue darting inside Ste's warm, welcoming mouth as they moved against each other.

Brendan finally pulled his lips away and leant their foreheads together.

'Can't you feel how much I want you?' His voice was breathy with need. He made the urgency of his desire clear as he pressed his groin hard up against Ste's own hardening dick.

'Oh my god!'

Both men swung round to see Amy standing slack-jawed and white as ghost in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you lovely readers! I am completely overwhelmed by the fantastic response to the last chapter (and the fic as a whole) - you guys are the best. This coming section, the Fight Night, is separated into three parts which I hope to be posting in fairly close succession over the weekend, if I can. And just FYI, it looks like Chapter 10 is going to be the last (sob). As usual, I'd love love love to know what you think... WBx**

 **PS - To my enormous disappointment, I noticed a while back that the Frozen Strawberries Daily Motion account has been suspended. I'd be grateful if anyone in the UK could suggest where I can get my Stendan video fix or of a way to get around the YouTube restriction - specifically I was trying to find the pre-Dublin episode where Ste goes to Chez Chez and tries to get Brendan to ask him to stay with him. I seem to be able to find all the early Stendan stuff but not that one. Any help would be greatly appreciated :)**

 **Chapter 7 - Fight Night Part 1**

It was a long night for Ste, trying to convince Amy that nothing had happened with Brendan. It took half the night to calm her down enough to have a proper conversation. He understood why she was so hysterical, really he did. It was still a shock to him too, how he was feeling, how Brendan made him feel.

He knew that he didn't want to lie to Amy though, and managed to admit that he had feelings for a man, for Brendan. The dutch courage from the deli seemed to help - he even managed to find the words to admit that there was a chance he was gay.

She had been devastated, of course she had. Ste had tried his best to reassure her that he had fancied her when they slept together, that he hadn't been lying to her in the years they had been together, that their life wasn't a sham. It had taken some doing and he knew they weren't completely ok yet, but eventually, by the time the sun was coming up, the tear stains on her face had died down and they were finally talking calmly, honestly.

In the end she had been really good about the situation, far better than he deserved. The way she was still worrying about his happiness as much as he was thinking about hers confirmed in his mind what he had suspected for a long time now - that they weren't a proper couple, they were friends, more like brother and sister than lovers. They had hugged it out and agreed to take a break.

Ste decided against telling her about the kiss he had shared with Doug - he didn't want to make this harder for Amy than it had to be and he was certain, now that he had felt what it could be like with Brendan, that there was nothing more than friendship on his part when it came to his business partner.

Despite the pain in his kidney and the bruising already appearing on his nose and ribs, and despite the fact that he had been relegated to the sofa, Ste slept soundly for a couple of short hours before the kids woke up.

Amy left to go and stay at her dad's once the kids were fed and packed. She needed a bit of space to come to terms with what had happened and he didn't begrudge her that, however much he'd miss the three of them while they were gone. She wished him luck with the fight as she squeezed him tightly in a goodbye hug and made him promise to text her straight after to let her know it went.

He got back under the covers when she had gone. His head was throbbing and he knew he needed some rest before the big night. With his eyes closed he could almost block out the knot of anxiety forming in his stomach. How much of it was due to fight and how much was from thinking about what to do about Brendan, or trying to banish the image of Brendan and Macca together, he couldn't be sure.

By the time he woke again, he knew exactly what he needed to do.

xxxxx

Ste bounded up to the door and pressed the buzzer. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. He had memorised what he wanted to say to Brendan, how he was going to break the news of what had happened with Amy, tell him that he was now for all intents and purposes a free agent… He couldn't wait to hear what Brendan would said - or do… But that was getting carried away, wasn't it? He tried to calm himself but still his pulse thrummed with expectation.

After an anxious wait, the front door finally opened.

'Oh. Morning Ste.' To Ste's horror, Eoghan was stood in the doorway in nothing but his boxers. The tight fabric left very little to the imagination as Ste looked him up and down in shock. 'You looking for Brendan, I take it?' He said it calmly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to be stood there in his underwear.

'Is he about?' Ste asked awkwardly. The wide smile he arrived with had been wiped from his face in a split-second.

'Gone out to get some breakfast. Both a bit hungry after last night.' A smirk played across his lips. If Ste hadn't had enough violence for one week he would have wiped the smile right of that arrogant twat's face.

'Oh. Right.' Ste wanted to leave, to crawl back under his duvet and stay there indefinitely but his feet wouldn't move. He should have realised that this was the type of history between Eoghan and Brendan that Joel had been talking about. How could Ste have been so stupid to think he stood a chance when a suave, muscular model like Eoghan was around? What an idiot he felt.

'Can I help you with something else?' Eoghan was clearly trying to get rid of him.

'No don't bother..' Ste turned and walked away.

xxxx

Ste was sitting with his head in his hands on the sofa in the corner of the deli when Mitzeee came in for her afternoon caffeine fix. Somehow, paying Brendan back in freebies had turned into keeping Mitzeee fed and watered too.

'If the wind changes you'll be stuck like that. What's that face for, Ste?'

He didn't answer. She slumped down next to him.

'Fight night's like Christmas if you ask me. All those ripped men with their tops off, pumping with testosterone and gleaming with sweat. Don't tell me that doesn't put a smile on that face of yours?'

'I'm not..' It was a half-hearted protest at best.

'Just Brendan that does it for you then? You don't have to say anything,' she said knowingly. 'I knew it even before the two of yous did.'

'Brendan isn't interested in me Mitz.'

'What yer talking about? He can't keep his eyes off you. Any idiot could see how much he cares about you, Ste love.'

'That why he was off shagging Eoghan last night then was it?'

'What are you talking about?'

'I went round to his flat first thing this morning and _he_ answered.'

'Are you sure? They were practically brawling last I saw of 'em.'

'He was in his underwear, Mitz.'

'You men. Couldn't live without yer but I'll be damned if I ever understand what goes through yer heads sometimes.'

Violence and passion. Love and hate. Need and hurt. When had it all got so muddled up?

'Have you tried talking to him?' She added softly.

He raised his eyebrows at her with a look that questioned whether they were talking about the same Brendan Brady.

'No, probably not the best idea. Let the dust settle.' She made to stand up. 'Right, time for me to get me slap on ready for tonight.' She said brightly as she picked up her takeaway coffee from the table. He gave her a double-take to confirm what he suspected - that she had half of Superdrug troweled onto her face already. 'Better your game face on too, lad.' Suddenly she was back in uncompromising Mitzeee mode. 'Send those other blokes packing, back off to Belfast with something to think about. Yeah?'

He sighed and leant back against the seat, wondering how the hell he had got himself into this.

xxxx

Ste closed up the deli not long after Mitzeee left. He planned on following Brendan's instructions on how to prepare for the big night, though he had to admit that it felt unnatural for him to listen to what someone else told him to do, let alone a man who had led him on and rejected him with no regard for his feelings.

Ste wanted nothing more than to lock himself away in the flat with an entire bottle of vodka but he wasn't about to throw everything he had worked so hard for down the drain. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let that smug balding bastard win. Macca might have had Brendan, but Ste wasn't going to let him have it all his own way. He was going to enjoy wiping that smirk right off his face.

Maybe this was good, this anger, he thought to himself. He could use some fire in his blood tonight. Then he'd show them all: Macca, Eoghan, Brendan… Show them all that he wasn't going to take their shit lying down. He was going to win and he was going to prove to them that he was a real fighter and a better man than all of them put together.

He had something easily digestible to eat and plenty of water, just like Brendan had said. He'd tried to nap but he was already buzzing. Instead, he flicked on Amy's old laptop and watched back as many boxing clips as he could find to get himself in the mood. He even laughed along with a few Rocky montages as he danced and shadow-boxed around the living room.

He headed over to Chez Chez with plenty of time to spare. There was already a queue of people lining up down the street, waiting to get in. The full weight of what was to come suddenly felt alarmingly real.

When he got inside, the atmosphere was already buzzing. The downstairs bar was packed and the first few spectators had started to position themselves up around the ring that had been built specially on a platform in the middle of the dance floor. The DJ was belting out the tunes, much rockier music than Ste had heard in the club before, getting the punters in the mood.

'I'll tell Brendan you're here.' Mitzeee was in full glamour mode as she greeted him, hair freshly blow-dried and dressed in sky-high heels and the same skintight black lycra outfit that she had been wearing on his first night at the gym. She had a headset on and a clipboard propped under her arm. She looked in her element.

'Please don't Mitz,' he pleaded. Need to keep me head straight.'

'Huh. Funny. Whatever you say love, but you won't be able to hide from him forever. And take it from me, whatever Brendan may or may not have done, you'll want him in your corner when the time comes.' She looked at Ste knowingly before something on her headset called her attention away.

He made his way upstairs, dumped his bag and found a spot on the balcony overlooking the ring and the floor below.

He watched the buzzing back and forth of the crowd, and before long, he heard Mitzeee's voice calling the audience to attention. As the strobe lights flashed over the makeshift arena, he scanned the audience, managing to pick out a few familiar faces: Tony, Rhys, Darren, Lynsey and even Noah.

Some blond kid called Kevin he'd seen kicking about the gym was first up on the night's card. Ste hadn't liked the look of him, especially the way he seemed to hang on every word Brendan said. The bloke who came out to fight him was lean and menacing and Ste could see that the kid looked terrified.

It was no surprise when the referee stopped the bout half way through the second round when Kevin hit the canvas yet again, blood streaming from his nose and eyes flickering in and out of consciousness.

If he'd been pushed to admit it, Ste would have had to say that part of him had enjoyed watching Kevin being put in his place like that. But the look on Kevin's face when he came back up the stairs to the competitors' area, compress masking half his bloodied face, did nothing to assuage the nerves that were flooding through Ste's system, already threatening to leave him unsteady on his feet.

Ste didn't bother watching the second bout. His was the third fight so it was time for him to get ready. He sent Amy and the kids a brief text then stripped off and ran through a quick warm-up.

Just after the crowd roared at the final bell downstairs, Joel came over to check he was ready. He took a series of the deepest, most controlled breaths he could manage as they walked down the steps to the holding area set just back from the ring.

He hadn't needed to bother trying to avoid Brendan, he thought ruefully. There had been no sign of him since he arrived. Just as well Ste was used to facing life on his own then, wasn't it?

xxxx

'What the hell have you said to Steven?' Brendan yelled, on the other side of the club.

Eoghan shrugged defensively, like he had no idea what Brendan was talking about.

Brendan grabbed him by his collar, clearly not caring that the room was packed with spectators who were gradually turning away from the ring to watch the scene unfold.

'I asked you what the hell you said to Steven.' He was snarling but Eoghan refused to be intimidated, merely looking bored as he waited for Brendan's assault to finish.

'You haven't changed one bit Brendan Brady. Still going around thinking you can bully your way into getting what you want. You were a closeted homophobic bully back then and y'always will be. He's better off without the likes of you and you know it.'

Brendan shoved Eoghan back hard.

'Think you can beat it out of me? Well let's finish this once and for all, Brady.' Eoghan made to push Brendan but an arm caught him just as Mitzeee stepped between them.

'I'm sick of you two! This is supposed to be a night of high class boxing not brawling. You should know better.'

'You heard the lady, Brendan.' Eoghan was clearly happy to try and lay the blame at Brendan's door. He was an easy target after all, given his reputation and track record.

'That goes for you too.' She pointed a perfectly manicured nail firmly in Eoghan's direction.

The two men stood considering each other for a moment, eyes narrowed and snarling.

Brendan made the first move, pulling Mitzeee to one side and to whisper in her ear.

'Oh no no no.' She was shaking her head and her finger. 'Don't you even think about it Brendan,' but he wasn't going to change his mind. A manic grin spread across his face at the plan he was determined to put into action.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fight Night Part 2**

'Ladies and Gentlemen,' Mitzeee sounded unusually hesitant as she stood in the middle of the ring and spoke into the microphone. 'In an unscheduled addition to tonight's programme, we have an extra bout for you to enjoy. Fighting out of the blue corner and weighing in at 92 kilos, from Belfast, Northern Ireland, Eoghan 'The Headmaster' Nolan!' The entrance music, some rocky, Irish-sounding track, came on and the applause started.

Mitzeee clearly didn't realise the microphone was still on as she moved to the side of the ring as she could be heard muttering to one of the photographers, 'Is that really his nickname? Bloody crap that is. What's he guna do? Threaten Brendan with detention? Or bore him to death with algebra? Oh shit.. the light's still on.'

She teetered back into the middle of the ring. 'And fighting out of the red corner… From Dublin, Ireland and owner of this marvellous establishment, weighing in at 91 kilos, please show your support for Brendan 'The Death Blow' Brady!' The room erupted as The Rolling Stones boomed out of the speakers and Brendan swaggered into view.

'What's goin' on? Brendan ain't meant to be fighting. What's he playing at?' Ste asked, clearly agitated by the nature of the unscheduled delay to his own bout.

'No idea.' Joel seemed a little surprised but not exactly bothered, unlike Ste whose heart rate and anxiety had suddenly gone through the roof.

Brendan looked confident, unruffled as he stood waiting to get started. It was impossible to tell just from looking at his calm exterior that it was rage that had brought him to this point, except for the way his darkened eyes refused to leave Eoghan even for a second.

Mitzeee held up the card for Round 1 as the bell rang, then ducked back under the ropes.

'Mitz? What's he doing?'

'Try not worry Ste love.'

Wasn't that about the worst thing you can say to calm someone down?

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Eoghan's got it coming to him that's all.'

She turned and saw the full force of Ste's concern.

'He's a big boy Ste. He'll be fine.' She squeezed his arm.

Back in the ring, the boxers were darting in and out of each other's reach.

Eoghan landed the first blow to Brendan's jaw, but it looked as if Brendan had let him, like he was just warming up and showing that Eoghan's shots couldn't hurt him, though that didn't stop the crowd from gasping at the contact. Brendan let out a menacing half-laugh as he stepped back, before moving forward again into Eoghan's space.

He put in a few jabs to get his range but Eoghan slipped easily from one side to the other before trying another shot of his own which Brendan blocked without trouble.

Ste could barely watch. He'd never seen Brendan so much as sparring before.

Before Ste knew he had even looked away, he heard the bell go. Joel stepped up into Brendan's corner and they spoke heatedly while Joel gave him his water and towelled him off. Brendan nodded at whatever it was that Joel had said and literally jumped back up again, clapping his gloves together, raring to go. Mitzeee was back in the middle holding up the card for the start of round two and the bell went again.

Both fighters came out all guns blazing. Ste could barely untangle the blows to see who was making contact where.

Before Ste knew it, there was blood on Eoghan's gloves but he couldn't see enough of Brendan's face to confirm what he feared - that it was coming from Brendan's face.

Brendan had his head down, bombarding Eoghan with blows to the body before he finally took another one in response.

Ste found that as much as he didn't want to watch, he couldn't look away.

The referee had to pull them apart at one point and looked like he was warning them both about their conduct.

Seconds later the bell went again.

By the time the third and final round got going, Ste had found his voice and was screaming support with everything he had, pounding the air in front of him and clapping so hard his hands hurt whenever Brendan found the target.

At one point, Brendan stumbled slightly and lost his footing when Eoghan's hook found his cheek, but he was back in the game again almost immediately.

'He's gonna have to knock him out now to win,' Joel stated. 'I reckon it's a round a piece, now this one's gonna be Eoghan's unless Brendan can floor him.'

Ste hadn't thought he could shout any louder but he did. There must have been only a few seconds to spare and both men looked exhausted. The referee pulled them apart again.

As Brendan turned slightly as he retreated, his gaze caught Ste's. Ste froze. It was as if time slowed down for a second and all noise was drowned out by the intensity of what passed between them. There was passion, adrenaline and something fierce in the darkness that clouded Brendan's face. Then as quickly as it had come, Brendan turned back towards his opponent. Ste started roaring again as Brendan unleashed a furious combination that had Eoghan staggering helplessly.

One final blow was all it took and Eoghan was down on the canvas, the referee counting above him as the crowd whistled and cheered. The referee signalled that the fight was over. Brendan had knocked him out.

What felt like mere seconds later, the referee stood in the middle of the ring as Mitzeee's voice called once again over the speaker. As she declared Brendan the winner, the referee held Brendan's arm aloft, then turned them so he could take the applause from the crowds on all sides of the ring. But Kevin and some of the other guys from the gym had pushed in front of Ste and he lost sight of the Irishman, just glimpsing his broad, gleaming shoulders as he climbed back under the ropes.

As soon as Brendan was back on the club floor, Ste watched as he came back into view. Cheryl seemed to pounce on him, confronting her brother, clearly fuming, pushing his chest roughly and giving him a mouthful as he looked blankly towards the ceiling. Moments later, she practically dragged him away by his ear, but as Ste's gaze followed their procession out of the spotlight, he could tell from Brendan's still-intact swagger and the set of his shoulders that he wasn't backing down an inch. The fireworks that were about to go off in that office were going to make the fighting in the ring pale into insignificance, Ste was sure of that.

Mitzeee was quickly back in the ring, her voice on the microphone settling the crowd down after the excitement of the last bout. Then all too soon Ste's own name was booming out over the loudspeaker to ringing applause.

Liam Gallagher's unmistakable Mancunian voice blared over the speakers, ready for him to make his entrance.

 _You gotta roll with it  
_ _You gotta take your time  
_ _You gotta say what you say  
_ _Don't let anybody get in your way…_

'This isn't my music. Joel? Can't you tell the DJ? This isn't it!' He suddenly felt the anxiety in his stomach rise to the surface again in an overwhelming wave of agitation. 'It was meant to be _Roar_ by Katy Perry!'

Joel just shrugged in response as if to demonstrated the decision was out of his hands, before pushing him forwards and into the spotlight.

Macca was stood in the ring grinning smugly when Ste made his entrance.

Seconds later, the referee brought them together to touch gloves and the bell sounded. This was it. The longest six minutes of his life.

Neither man went straight into their big shots, instead moving their feet and sizing each other up first. Ste tried to calm his mind and focus, doing his best to recall what Brendan had hammered into him in training: keeping his guard up, watching his footwork, not wasting energy with needless shots or through tensing his body, but it was hard to compose any rational thought whatsoever. He felt like he was blinkered, he could hear the crowd but it was just white noise. The figure darting in front of him was where he was focusing every ounce of his attention.

Ste threw a few fakes and put in a few jabs to get himself started, but Macca blocked them easily and laughed at Ste around his gum shield. Ste tried again, a different combination this time, but Macca blocked and slipped once more. Ste bided his time and with his next jab-cross opened up his opponent enough that he managed to get in hook, making contact with the underside of Macca's jaw. The noise it made spurred Ste on. Macca blocked and blocked and then finally went for a counter-attacking combination himself. Macca's arms were longer than they looked and Ste misjudged his dodge, Macca's glove just skimming across his cheekbone before landing the follow-up shot to Ste's body.

When Ste looked up again, regaining his composure, he saw Macca was still smirking. He launched himself forwards but the bell rang, cutting him off.

Ste turned to go back to his corner, but Macca called across the space between them.

'No sign of Brendan in your corner. Tells you all you need to know.'

Ste didn't care that the bell had gone. He surged towards Macca, blood and adrenaline boiling through his veins. Just as he got his arm back ready to punch, Joel grabbed him and pushed him back towards his stool. Ste sat there and seethed as the referee came over. He was so angry he couldn't have spoken even if he had tried. Instead he allowed Joel to smooth over the situation for him. Ste's glowering eyes never left the man in the opposite corner, even as Joel reprimanded him then talked him through what he needed to do next.

Moments later, he was back in the middle. The second round seemed to last for an age compared to the first. He felt like he was running on air and pure adrenaline, but eventually his arms had started to slow and his legs were beginning to turn to lead underneath him. It was another tight round, with Ste landing plenty of shots but getting a barrel-load in return, including a sly one to the back of his head that had landed Macca with a warning from the referee.

When Mitzeee had come into the ring to hold up the number for the third round, glorying in the cheers and wolf-whistles, she had winked at Ste and nodded her head up towards the balcony. Ste turned to look on instinct. He could see the silhouette of a familiar figure, even if he couldn't make out his face. He didn't need to see the detail to know who it was glowering above him. Ste's heart thudded hard and his stomach dropped through the floor. Nice of him to bother to turn up. Whether out of anger or something else entirely, seeing Brendan above him was enough to renew his vigour.

The bell rang and they were off again.

The final two minutes went by in a blur. Ste's arms were moving slowly as if he was submerged in water and the noise of the crowd was just as indistinct. His ears were ringing and he could hardly move his feet to get out of the way of Macca's shots but instinct kicked in and he managed to duck and slip out of the way, though eventually Macca's pace had him backed up against the ropes, his arms up to protect himself from the onslaught.

He knew what he had to do in response to show the judges he was still in this fight; he knew what he had to do to prove to himself and everyone else that he was a real fighter. He'd been fighting his whole life, from the moment he was born. He roused everything he had left for one final attack. The pain - emotional and physical - he felt from his childhood, the anger he felt at Macca, the pride he felt for his kids, whatever the hell it was he felt for Brendan - he put every drop of each of those emotions into his final shots. After landing a few jabs, he over-committed to a right hook that Macca dodged, stumbling slightly and leaving himself open. But Macca was too tired to respond, cowering behind his hands instead. Seeing his opponent in such a weakened state forced Ste on, and he was jabbing at the other man's gloves, trying to find a way through when the bell finally went.

He collapsed back into his corner. Joel clapped him on the back then helped take his gloves off. He could barely keep his arms up and the overwhelming exhaustion left him struggling to co-ordinated his hand. Joel steadied him and helped wipe his brow and get some water into him. He wanted to ask how he'd done, if it looked like he'd won, but he couldn't get the words out.

As he sat trying to recover his breath he chanced a glance up towards the balcony, but the glowering figure was gone.

He looked around him, a hint of desperation running through him, a need for reassurance, but he was being pulled to his feet and led to the middle of the ring.

His arms were shaking as the referee grasped his hand firmly. Stubbornly, he refused to look at Macca as they stood waiting for Mitzeee to make the announcement, but he could tell he was still smirking. Ste squeezed his eyes shut as Mitzeee drew out the result, building the tension.

Then, his arm was being thrust in the air, the crowd cheering him on.

He had done it. He had won the fight.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you again to all you lovely readers and reviewers! Here's the penultimate chapter and the final instalment of the Fight Night. Without wishing to give too much away, please take this as a timely reminder that this story is most definitely rated M for a reason...**

 **Chapter 9: Fight Night Part 3**

As Ste had made his way back upstairs to the fighters' changing area, his kids were the first thing on his mind. He was glad this stupid bout was finally out of the way. Sure, the exhilaration of the fight was intense, addictive even, but he just wanted to hold his kids in his arms, to be back in the reassuring comfort of their company, and Amy's. There was no messing around with them, no lying, no games. They loved each other and that was all that mattered.

'Congratulations Steven.' As he rummaged in his bag for his phone the sound of the deep, drawling voice that did unspeakable things to his stomach dragged him back into the tangled mess of the last few days.

'Nice of you to show up,' he spat, a fresh wave of anger coursing through his body.

'Steven…'

'Save it Brendan. If you couldn't bring yourself to pick a corner before I won, don't bother tryna talk to me now.'

'C'mon Steven, it wasn't like that…'

'Oh yeah? So what excuse have you got this time? Let's hear it, what great reason there is why you didn't bother to show up to support me. Couldn't bring yourself to choose me over Macca, was that it? In case I got the wrong idea again or something? Because if that's what you…'

'That fight was about you Steven, not me.' Brendan had grasped him by the shoulders, pleading both with his words and his entire face. 'If I'd been in that ring it would've been about me, not you and all the hard work you put in. It was your moment Steven.'

'But I needed you there,' Ste's eyes were cast down and he could feel his lip begin to tremble. He felt drained, overwhelmed and suddenly very small.

'You didn't Steven, you didn't. I knew you could do it all by yourself and ye did, ye did Steven. You won all three rounds. Unanimous. Wouldn'a made a difference if I was down there with ye or not.' He stroked a thumb down Ste's cheek.

How could Ste explain to him that it didn't matter if he could do it by himself or not. It wasn't about that. It was about Brendan being where he belonged - right there beside him, in his corner.

Brendan's thumb brushed over Ste's lips as he closed the space between their mouths. But at the last second Ste turned his head to the side, though his body had already betrayed him and collapsed into the support of the older man. Brendan grazed his lips along Ste's neck instead, tracing a path up to Ste's earlobe.

'Don't Bren…what about… ' Ste could barely bring himself to say the name. 'Eoghan… last night. You and him…'

'Forget about Eoghan. There was never anything between us.'

'Tut tut, Brendan, don't tell me you don't remember our more _intimate moments_ ,' Eoghan managed to creep up on them and was now speaking like it was a threat. 'I'd say they were pretty memorable, myself.'

'Haven't you crawled back into whatever miserable corner you came from yet?' Ste said through gritted teeth. His stomach had dropped as Eoghan spoke, but he wasn't going to show him how much his relationship with Brendan affected him. He was going to send the man packing then get the hell home and close his front door on Brendan Brady and the rest of the world.

'I can see I'm not wanted here. But you outta know, Ste, what Brendan's really like beneath the charm.'

'Thanks for your advice but no thanks. I'm a big boy. Can make me own decisions right. And start me own fights without getting in the middle of yours.' He picked up his bag and pushed past Eoghan and down the stairs out of the club without a backwards glance.

The fresh air on the walk home did Ste good. He wished it hadn't been too late to call Amy and the kids but he didn't want to wake them. He sent a text instead and satisfied himself with flicking through some old photos of them on his phone as he strode. The silly faces they pulled for the camera never failed to make him smile, no matter how bad his day had been.

He stopped off to pick up a pizza and a few beers as he walked back - he deserved a treat after all that training and the weeks of watching what he ate - but by the time he got home and had flopped on the sofa, he was so tired that he barely managed a few bites before he fell asleep in front of the TV.

Sometime in the middle of the night he was rudely awoken by the door bell ringing vigorously. Drowsily and with more than a touch of irritation he went to answer it, assuming it was those teenagers from down the street messing around again. He expected no-one to be standing there when he opened the door, but his heart missed a beat and he gasped when he saw who it was.

Brendan was standing there, hands in pockets, looking as casual as you like. Like he hadn't just knocked on someone's door in the early hours of the morning. Like nothing unusual had happened the night before. Like standing there on Ste's doorstep was the most natural thing in the world.

Ste couldn't immediately get any words out. He just stood staring at the man in sleepy disbelief.

'Evening Steven. Aren't you going to invite me in?' He peered expectantly around Ste into the dimly lit flat.

'What do you want?'

Brendan paused before he replied as though he was considering the question carefully. Ste couldn't help himself but hang on the answer.

'Bit hectic at mine. Heard there was a spare bed going here. Didn't fancy another night on the sofa.' Ste let the implication sink in. Brendan had slept on the sofa last night, not with Eoghan. He wasn't sure whether the relief at the revelation or the surge of irritation at how Eoghan had played him was greater.

'That all, was it?' Ste questioned, his voice and stance still stubborn. Brendan might not have slept with Eoghan last night but he had still let him down at the fight, and he'd now turned up, waking him and expecting to come straight through the door. Well he could think again.

'Nuh.' Brendan shook his head slightly, a grin turning the corners of his lips. 'Realised it wasn't where I needed to be.' He swept in, nearly knocking Ste off his feet, any thought of a protest evaporating from Ste's mind instantly. Before he knew it, Brendan had one arm up his back, the other grabbing at his hair as his lips pressed in hard against Ste's mouth, leaving them both gasping for breath and in no doubt that they were both exactly where they needed to be.

Brendan backed Ste up into the flat and Ste staggered back towards the bedroom door. Ste fumbled for the doorknob, unwilling to break their intense embrace, his hands then giving up their search entirely for a few moments to allow himself to be swept up in the passion of the kiss.

He pulled his mouth away reluctantly, turning slightly to locate the handle but Brendan's hands didn't leave him for a second, snaking around his waist as his mouth dropped to Ste's throat, nibbling and planting kisses all along his skin and letting his breath ghost across the back of Ste's neck.

Everything Ste had experienced with Brendan had been new, since the initial glimmer of the old fear he had felt when he first met Brendan had passed. That fear, the feeling of intimidation had sunk away quickly and been replaced by a thrilling apprehension, a sensation so close to freedom, an exhilaration that it made his heart race. The pain of the blows exchanged in the ring had been new too - a duller, more diffuse hurt than when he had been beaten black and blue as a kid. And this new pain came with a sense of power and resolve. And then, of course, there was the untouched ground of this new desire he felt burning within him which was about to become real, the desire for men and the desire for one particular man - rough and tender at the same time, so new it was dazzling but as though it had always been hiding within him, and like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Once they were inside the bedroom, Ste turned again to face Brendan and pushed himself hard up against the other man so that they were pressed against the door. Ste somehow managed to rid himself of his t-shirt just as Brendan's hands reached down to cup his buttocks then slid the waistband of his joggers and boxers down. Ste's dick, already pounding with blood, bounced back up as he stepped out his clothes.

Brendan was then pushing Ste back towards the bed, stripping off his shirt and trousers as they went, only his boxers remaining. With Ste leaning up against the pillows, Brendan kissed his way down Ste's chest, hovering for a few seconds over the bruises that lay there, peppering the lurid flesh with light kisses before moving off again, nipping at the tattoo on his bronzed hip as his lips travelled lower.

As Brendan explored Ste's thighs, he manoeuvred Ste to bend his legs up, allowing access to the soft inner part of Ste's groin. Ste tried his best to watch every last detail of what Brendan was doing to him but soon his head was thrown back, his eyes closed as low, hungry moans escaped his lips. Involuntarily, Ste's hand tried to move towards his own dick, his need growing increasingly desperate, but with a dirty chuckle Brendan batted his hand away, entwining their fingers as they scrunched together into the sheets for grip as Ste's hips lifted off the bed, encouraging Brendan on in his exploration.

Seconds later, Ste's eyes were rolling back in his head as Brendan lifted his hips up higher so that he could access his final prize, Ste's tight hole. He let his tongue linger against the soft flesh of Ste's opening before licking all the way along his crack, over his balls and swiping a long stroke over the length of his dick. He gave into Ste's desperate groans, sucking up and down on his dick a few times before returning to his prize.

As Brendan flicked his tongue inside Ste, the younger man reached his hands around and tangled his fingers through Brendan's hair. He didn't mean to be so desperate but Brendan's teasing foreplay was almost too much to bear.

Slowly, Brendan worked his tongue further inside Ste's hole, pressing in with his index finger as he went, then adding a second when he felt Ste relax, then scraping and curling over Ste's prostate and sending the younger man into oblivion.

'Bren…please… I'm guna…' Ste panted breathlessly through lidded eyes. But that wasn't what Brendan had in mind, not yet anyway. He ridded himself of his boxers, exposing the full length of his rigid cock and stroked it a few times in his palm.

Ste sat up and leant forward, taking Brendan's length in his hand and tracing up and down it with a closed thumb and forefinger. He reached in and with an amazed look on his face, he let the tip of his tongue touch the dripping head of Brendan's flesh before letting his lips follow his hand down to the base and back up again, in a slow, tender rhythm.

'Those lips…So fucking hot Steven..' Brendan let his thumb stroke the corner of Ste's open mouth, his words encouraging Ste to look up at the older man from beneath his dark eyelashes, nearly sending him over the edge. He pulled his dick away from Ste's mouth with a chuckle and pushed Ste back down onto the bed. Ste spread his legs wide in needy anticipation of what was to come.

Brendan reached up to the bedside table for the bottle of lube and then back down to make sure Ste was moist and ready. His slicked hand then went towards his own cock.

'Can I?' Brendan's voice was gentle and just a little bit rasping as he indicated down towards his own raw dick. 'I'm clean..' He added by way of reassurance. He looked down towards the throbbing erection that was standing proud against his stomach before fixing his eyes back on the naked vision of Ste spread on the bed before him.

'Please…' There was a desperation to Ste's plea that was both dirty and innocent as he looked up at Brendan from beneath his lashes. God he was glad he hadn't even had sex with Amy since he had last been tested. He needed Brendan more than he had ever thought it was possible to need a person. He had been dreaming of this for longer than he could admit. That they were both clean and he would get to feel Brendan's raw flesh inside him and take his come was almost too much for him to stand. He reached his hand out towards Brendan's waist and hungrily pulled him towards him.

Brendan bent forward to meet Ste's pouting lips, their tongues twisting together inside each other's mouths as Brendan's dick rubbed up and down Ste's wet crack, making himself at home.

Brendan leant back and lined himself up, watching as his cock slipped against Ste's tight hole with only a small gasp and little resistance as he pushed in. As he stroked in and out, Brendan watched Ste's face closely for any signs that it was too much but all he saw was the boy coming apart beneath him, his lip softly parted, his eyes half closed and his hair damp against his sweaty forehead.

Brendan leant in for another filthy kiss before propping himself up against Ste's lifted leg, leaning it against his shoulder. He then began building his pace, moving inside Ste, angling in search of the sweet spot. He knew he had found it by the change of pitch in Ste's moans and he pushed in time and again against it. Ste's hand had reached back down to his own dick and he was tugging hard in time with Brendan's thrusting hips.

Seconds later, he was spilling all over his hand, Brendan's fingers entwined with his own. The intensity was beyond anything he could have imagined and he felt like he was about to go blind with pleasure. He looked up to see Brendan grinning down at him as he lifting their fingers to his mouth to taste Ste's come, his hips still rocking gently into the boy.

If he was thinking straight Ste would have felt embarrassed or ashamed at his state, his nakedness, for taking what he needed so shamelessly from the man riding above him. But all he could focus on was the pleasure surging through his system, the intense blue of Brendan's eyes, his darting tongue, the fierce masculinity of their bodies moving so intimately together.

When Brendan was done tasting, he laughed wickedly and leant in again to kiss Ste. He then started thrusting as if his life depended on it. Before long, Brendan's whole body shook with pleasure as he spurted hot ribbons of come deep inside Steven, his Steven, marking him as his own, leaving nail marks and finger-shaped bruises where he had clasped hard against Ste's thighs to keep himself upright as his orgasm shuddered through him.

Brendan collapsed breathlessly on top of Ste, who in return grasped firmly at Brendan's sweat-slicked back, enjoying the weight of the bigger man's body crushing in on him as he panted hard.

Ste couldn't help himself but murmur into Brendan's ear how fucking incredible that had been, Brendan only able to grunt in agreement.

They cleaned themselves up and dozed by the light of the bedside lamp. It was only a half-sleep as every so often one of them would stir and feel the need to stroke and caress the body of the other, pressing lips to flesh, finger nails running the length of an intertwined thigh or back or through soft chest hair.

Ste stirred at some point after dawn to find Brendan watching him as he slept.

'Am I dreaming?' He asked, his voice soft and full of sleep.

Lazily he pressed his lips towards the Brendan's grinning mouth. He was surprised to find that Brendan tasted like pizza. Ste's lips curled into a smile.

The Irishman asked as he reached out for another slice of Ste's left-overs, took an enormous bite and then held it towards Ste's mouth.

'What, no-one ever brought you breakfast in bed before?'

Ste shook his head.

'Worked up an appetite,' he grinned wolfishly as he devoured the rest of the slice.

'Yeah it's been dead mental, these last few days with everything that's happened.' Ste wished as he spoke that he hadn't brought up the subject of recent events. He wanted to stayed cocooned in the private intimacy of just the two of them and forget about the world for as long as they could.

Brendan was looking at him thoughtfully now that he had had his fill of food, for the time being at least. He reached in and cupped Ste's cheek in his hand.

'I was never rejecting you Steven. I promise you that.' He sounded so earnest that in that moment Ste would have believed Brendan if he had told him the Earth was flat. 'I didn't want to make you do something you'd regret after. I couldn't stand that.'

'But you knew I wanted you.'

'And you had the mother of your kids at home. I've done things in the past, Steven. Things that I'm not proud of…'

'Like switch me ring music without asking?' He asked playfully.

Brendan broke out into the most spontaneous smile Ste had ever seen pass his lips.

'Yeah. Yeah that. Heard it on the radio. That lary Mancunian voice reminded me of someone.' Brendan moved in even closer to Ste's lips, making him forget that he was going to pretend to complain.

'I'll show you lary!'

And just like that, Ste and Brendan were rolling around on the bed again, ready for Round 2.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So this is it! Final chapter...and final chance to thank you all for the amazing reception this story has had. I really have been totally blown away by the support. It's been an absolute blast to write, I just hope you've all enjoyed reading it just as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I'm sure there will be other Stendan fanfics from me in the future (can't resist those boys...) and I really do intend to finish NLB, I just can't promise when that'll be. But for now, enjoy the final instalment of The** **Knock Out... M-rating warning of course ;) WBx**

 **Chapter 10**

After that first night together they had stayed holed up in Ste's flat for several days: talking, eating, watching TV, and having more sex than Ste had known was possible. Now that the floodgates had been opened, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

By the end of the second day Ste was sore all over and his dick actually hurt from how long it had spent hard in the previous 48 hours.

It had been the most intense initiation into his newly discovered sexuality that Ste could have ever have imagined. Brendan had been a more than willing teacher and Ste had been eager to lap up every ounce of what Brendan had been offering.

xxxx

They had been lying on the bed the morning after the fight when Brendan had come back in with a mug of tea for each of them, but as soon as Brendan had got back on top of the covers and starting prowling above Ste's waiting body the drinks were immediately forgotten.

'What's on the schedule today, young Steven?' He had cocked his brow inquisitively. 'Anything you want to see… Or try… I'm your man…Whatever the pleasure…' His voice was gravelly with lust.

'Sounds promising,' Ste grinned as Brendan eased in closer.

'Doesn't it?'

And just like that, Brendan decided to whisper into Ste's ear all sorts of delicious options for him to choose from. He peeled back the duvet and started to show Ste just what he had in mind.

xxxx

On the evening of the second day, Ste was sitting on the kitchen countertop in comfortable silence while Brendan cleared up the mess from dinner. Ste had cooked for them so Brendan had said it was only fair he did his bit too. Ste wasn't sure what to make of it, seeing Brendan so domesticated. He was watching Brendan intently, unable to restrain the fond smile from straining at his lips.

Ste could see that Brendan looked absorbed in his own thoughts as he scrubbed away.

'I don't want you to think that I…' Brendan began tentatively, his hands were busy, his eyes avoiding Ste's as he wiped the same spot on counter over and over. 'What I mean is…' He sighed, then moved across the space of the kitchen and stood between Ste's legs. 'I don't make a habit of ye know..' he said sheepishly.

But Ste had no idea. Instead, he grinned back at Brendan's uncharacteristic lack of self-confidence.

'What, doing the cleaning?' Ste said mockingly.

'Not that. Well yes, but that's not what I meant. I was talking about ye know, not using…protection…'

'Neither do I.'

'But what I'm getting at is that I'm not sleeping with anyone else… I'm not gonna be.' Brendan chanced a look up at Ste, his tone soft, his face unsure. 'I don't want you to either. Unless you…' He trailed off, glancing away bashfully, then back at Ste.

'Me neither. Just you.' Ste was shaking his head as he spoke, his lips still fixed in a firm smile.

'Good.'

'All yours.' He draped his arms over Brendan's shoulders and leant in for a kiss to confirm it. In response the Irishman gripped his arms around Ste's waist protectively.

'Mine?' Brendan murmured between kisses.

'Yours.'

xxxx

After three days, Ste received a worried text from Amy. She had heard the deli had been shut all week and she wanted to make sure he was ok. How did he explain that one to her? That he had been too busy blissfully naked with the man of his dreams to bother about his business? He'd dodged the question as best he could, reassuring her it was only minor food poisoning, and no, he didn't need her to rush back to take care of him. But she was coming home the next day anyway.

xxxx

On the morning of the fourth day, Ste had set an alarm to make sure they were up, dressed and the flat was aired and respectable before Amy got back. Lazily, he reached an arm over to the bedside table to turn it off, Brendan's arms still spooned tightly around him.

How was it physically possible, Ste thought to himself, that he had a morning semi? It shouldn't be possible, given what they had done over the past few days, how much they had done it and intense as it had been. But the merest thought of what they had got up to was enough to send fresh blood shooting to his groin again. Brendan stirred beside him, his hand creeping down beneath the covers and squeezing Ste's dick firmly in his warm palm. He let out a throaty chuckle into Ste's neck, the feel of his breath sending a shiver through Ste's entire body.

Brendan brought his fingers up to Ste's mouth then reached back down, moistening up his entrance and eliciting a deep moan from the younger man as Brendan pressed inside. He still felt slippery and loose from the night before. Half a thought crossed his mind, wondering how long the slackness would last, but it soon evaporated as Brendan lined up his dick and pushed into him, his hand pressed hard against Ste's stomach. If it meant Brendan could slip into him with such slick ease then he didn't care, nothing else mattered.

xxxx

The next week was something of a come-down for Ste. He was back into the routine of the deli and family life as though the past few days had been a daydream. He wanted to be sensitive to Amy so he didn't go to the gym, didn't make plans to be anywhere other than with his kids or at work, his contact with Brendan limited to a graphic text or breathy phone call whenever either one of them had a spare second and couldn't bear the separation any longer.

When Ste's phone beeped while he was dozing on the sofa on Sunday evening, he flushed with expectation at what Brendan was imagining, but when he opened it, shielding it from Amy's eye-line, it wasn't what he was expecting.

 _Enough slacking. Gym 2mo, 5am sharp BB x_

But even the thought of seeing Brendan one-on-one was enough to send butterflies rushing through his stomach.

xxxx

When Ste arrived at the gym the next morning, the lights were on already. When he pushed the main door it opened with ease.

'Brendan? You in'ere?' He stepped in tentatively. The lights were on. Something felt different.

He walked over to the office but found it empty.

He went towards the locker room and dumped his bag. It sounded like the shower was running.

He pulled the curtain. His heart was in his mouth. But there was no-one there.

He turned around and glimpsed a figure standing in the doorway. He tried to scream with shock but no sound came out.

'Brendan! You gave me a right fright!' He slapped the other man's arm as he pouted.

Brendan was laughing wickedly at the joke he had played. It was only then that Ste realised Brendan's broad, hirsute chest was exposed and his groin covered by nothing more than a small white towel.

Brendan moved in towards Ste and captured his lips in a rough kiss that left Ste gasping for breath. He pulled away and flicked his thumb downwards, sending the towel around his waist cascading to the ground.

Within seconds his lips were back on Ste's and he had pushed them up against the wall.

He lifted Ste off the ground and pulled his legs around him, pressing his weight into the hard, needy flesh of Ste's groin.

Brendan turned them easily, Ste still in his arms and dropped him down on the bench. He bent down to kneel between Ste's legs and stripped off his clothes. Once he had bare flesh to work with, he began licking and biting at Ste's thighs, inching his way up towards Ste's groin. He licked in long, firm strokes that made Ste gasp and press himself towards his tormentor who merely held Ste's hips down as his mouth continued to work him into a frenzy.

Brendan pressed Ste's knees up and with his next tongue stroke manoeuvred achingly close to Ste's tight hole. He felt Ste's whole body shiver as his tongue traced the line of his perineum, up towards his balls and then on to the base of his dick. He lifted one hand and lifted his finger into Ste's mouth, then as he finally took the pulsating cock in front of him fully between his lips and began working up and down, he pressed the wet finger on top of Ste's entrance. Slowly, as he distracted the boy with the relentless, moist pressure of his lips and tongue, he curled his finger inside Ste's body.

Brendan couldn't help but look up to see the look of blissful, dishevelled abandon on the boy's face. With a few more artful strokes and as he found just the right spot inside him, pressing home rhythmically again and again, Brendan felt the hot spurt of Steven's cum shoot into his mouth.

Ste was gasping, desperate to get his breath back, looked almost in pain from the intensity of his pleasure. Brendan grinned hungrily to himself as he move on all fours up towards Ste and found those insatiable lips with his own. He pushed his tongue inside Ste's mouth, forcing him to share the intimacy and taste that Brendan had been craving all week. Without even thinking the boy lapped up the attention of Brendan's lips, breaking only to gasp for more breath between the thrusts of Brendan's tongue.

Once he had recovered, Ste decided to return the favour. It had amazed Ste in the days they had spent together not only how giving Brendan was with him but how much he enjoyed Ste returning the attention.

Ste pressed a hand onto Brendan's arse to keep Brendan bent over on all fours as he stood up then moved to kneel behind him. He leant in and got in beneath his cheeks, using his tongue to delve deep within the Irishman. It had amazed Ste that Brendan would let him do this to him, had amazed himself that he couldn't get enough of doing this to Brendan, undoing him, just as much Brendan couldn't have his fill of Ste's tongue on his hole. After flicking and pressing deftly inside, working the hair-lined flesh and the soft warmth of Brendan's body, the growls escaping Brendan's lips had become increasingly demanding, his hips pressing back to meet Ste's mouth, telling Ste it was time to reach his arm around Brendan's tensing body and rip the building orgasm from him with his hand.

They collapsed on the floor together, leaning back on the wall and into each other, breathing hard, their skin prickling with exertion.

Ste's eyes were just beginning to close when he heard movement from the gym floor and a familiar woman's voice calling.

'Brendan? You in here babe?'

'Hang on Chez, I'll be out in a sec!' Brendan must have still been blissed out because he didn't even make to move.

'You ready for breakfast?' She shouted. 'Your treat, remember?'

'You coming?' Brendan turned to Ste, but he misunderstood.

'Yeah I better get off to the deli,' he said, his voice tinged with reluctance.

'You ain't got an hour for breakfast first?'

'Really?' Ste's smile nearly split his face when he realised what Brendan meant. They hadn't been out together in public since before the fight, since before they had started doing, well, _this._

'Jesus, it's only breakfast Steven,' Brendan chuckled. 'And Chez ain't stopped talking about ye, naggin' about when I'm gonna bring ye round the flat again, like you're some trophy, not the same old Steven. May as well get it over with, hmm?'

'Right charmer, aren't you? If you put it like that, how can I refuse?' Ste rolled his eyes and laughed. 'Suppose I owe Cheryl a thank you anyway.'

Brendan looked at him, curious.

'It was her that suggested I train with yer, wasn't it? Thought it would be good for me. Not sure this is what she had in mind though.' He grinned naughtily, his eyes glancing down to their gleaming, naked bodies spread against the gym floor. 'Right though, wasn't she?'

'First time for everything,' Brendan mumbled as he pulled Ste's mouth onto his own once more.


End file.
